


Peter & MJ

by Peteyandmj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is the best brother, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Peter Parker and Michelle Jones one-shots.(New update Euphoria Part 3)





	1. My heart

The new normal after the blip was Morgan going to pick Peter up from high school with Tony. The first year after the blip was great, Morgan got to spent a lot of time with her brother, she missed him so much during his trip to Europe, and when he returned he didn't spent the summer with her, just a few days, she found that strange.  
So when Tony made her go to School she was sad because now she couldn't go pick up Peter because he got out 30 minutes before her, but today was Friday and she didn't have school because there was so much snow, so when Tony asked her if she would like to pick up her brother she jumped up and down and said yes immediately. 

-Are we there yet?- Morgan asked

-Two more minutes Morg- Tony said again- Calm down.

-I haven't seen Petey since this morning daddy

-You will survive- Tony said laughing and parking in front of the school- We are here

-Yey- Morgan said- Is Petey out yet?

-He should be- Tony said looking at his clock, Morgan looked out the window smiling when she saw her brother getting out the door, but her expression changed when  
she saw that he was holding hands with a girl with light dark skin and dark curly hair. Morgan frowned and looked at her dad, who seem amused looking at his phone so Morgan returned her gaze to Peter and the girl, only to see the last one smiling at her brother clinging a little to his arm and kissing his lips.

-Daddy?-Morgan said 

-Yes honey?- Tony asked

-What is Peter doing with that girl? Who is she?- Morgan asked, Peter kissing the girl again this time a little bit faster but he did it like three times 

-That's MJ- Tony said- She is Petey's girlfriend 

-What's a girlfriend?- Morgan asked

-It's when you love someone very much and you want to be forever with them- Tony said 

-Like you and mommy?- Morgan asked 

-Yes something like that, the difference is that mom and I are married, we did it official with a paper

-Oh- Morgan said- And what are they doing?

-Well, they are kissing- Tony said- That's showing affection

Peter gave the last kiss to MJ followed by a kiss on the cheek, and then he started to walk to the car, bu after he opened the door he manged to let out another "I love you babe" while MJ waved, and he closed the door.

-Hi Morg!- Peter said looking back with excitement- How was your day baby sis?

-Good- Morgan said with a frown 

-You turned cold heart snake to a sappy, clingy, loving mess- Tony said to Peter- You guys say I love you now?

-We do- Peter said smiling- Since Monday, and she is not sappy with anyone, just with me, with everyone else she is still...well, MJ

-She scares me- Tony said

-She scares me too some times- Peter said

*****  
That night Peter, Tony, Pepper and Morgan had dinner in the living room because "Snowing Fridays are for hot chocolate and movies" or at least that's what Peter had said. Morgan wasn't herself in all evening and Peter realized that.

-Pep you know what is up with Morg?- Peter asked Pepper in one of the times they went to make popcorn

-I don't know honey, but she seems different yes- Pepper said- She doesn't want to be stuck to you, which seems rare

-I know, she has been like this since she came to pick me up to high school with Tony.

-Maybe you should ask her when you put her to sleep tonight- Pepper suggested 

-Yeah, I'll do that- Peter said, they returned to the living room, Peter sat next to Morgan, who looked at her brother to just return her eyes to the movie playing, half an hour later Morgan went up stairs followed by Peter.

-Well, what story is it going to be today?- Peter asked looking at the little library in Morgan's 

-The one with the rabbit and the fox- Morgan said sitting in her bed

-"Guess how much I love you"?- Peter asked- This is not like, super depressing?

-I like it- Morgan said

-Okay what is up with you little sis?-Peter asked sitting in the bed next to her- You have been behaving a little weird today, did I do something?

-Um...I.. no you didn't did anything- Morgan said- Can you just, read the story so I can sleep?

-That's definitely rare- Peter said- You can tell me Mo-Mo, it's okay I promise

-it's just...Do you love M...- Morgan tried to remember her name

-MJ?- Peter asked- It's this about her

-So you love her more than me Petey?- Morgan said pouting while her eyes filled with tears 

-Oh no Mo-Mo no- Peter said putting his sister in his lap, Morgan put her arms around her brother's neck sobbing- Look, the love I feel for MJ and the love I feel for you it's different

Peter took Morgan's hair out of her face, her bright brown eyes looking back at him

-But you once told me that your heart was this big- Morgan said showing him the size with her hands- And that I was taking all of the space, now I don't?

Peter smiled at Morgan kissing her cheek.

-Baby sis, my heart is big enough for the both of you- Peter said- I love you because you are my little sis, and you helped me when I most need it. and i love MJ because she makes me happy all the time you know?

-Are you like prince charming?- Morgan said now a little more happy- Did you take her to a ball? 

-I didn't take her to a ball no- Peter said laughing- MJ is a special girl, she doesn't like that kind of stuff 

-Then what does she like?-Morgan asked curiously

-Lets see- Peter said- She likes, really scary movies, she likes to read a lot and go swinging with me, just like you!

-I love to go swinging with you Petey- Morgan said exited- Do you know all of these things about me too.

-Of course,do you want me to tell you?- Peter asked and Morgan nodded, Peter and Morgan laid in her bed, Morgan putting her little head in Peter's shoulder- Well you like to sleep with your window open so Peter Pan can climb in case he loses his shadow, you make do do two laces to your shoes so you don't need to tie them up during the day, you like chocolate milk in the morning....

******

Pepper and Tony went to sleep after finishing another movie, they went to Morgan's room to see how she was doing. Tony smiled at the sight, Morgan was fully on top of Peter her cheek on his cheek both of their mouths slightly open, Peter had one arm around her little sister and one arm extended out the bed. 

-Friday?

-Yes boss?

-Did you take a picture?

-Yes boss- Friday said- Saved in your personal files 

Tony went to the bed and moved Peter's arm

-Kid, the princess is asleep, you can go to your bed now- Tony said and Peter just put his extended arm around Morgan's tiny body shifting them to a more confortable position

-'m good- Peter said without opening his eyes

-What ever you want Pete- Tony said covering his kids with the sheet and then he returned to his room

-Are they asleep?

-Yes- Tony said smiling

-So Morgan is okay now?- Pepper asked

-I think she was a little jealous 

-What? Why?

-She saw Peter and MJ kissing today at school and she didn't like it very much

-Oh wow- Pepper said laughing


	2. sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gets sick and Tony and Pepper aren't in town but she isn't the only one.

-You are sure you are going to be okay with her Pete?- Tony asked Peter- I can stay behind and let Pepper handle it 

-Dad we are going to be fine- Peter said, they were in the place when Peter was totally comfortable calling Tony dad and with dad came calling Pepper mom without realizing, didn't meant he didn't love Aunt May though- You go with mom and do the things you need to in Chicago, Mo-Mo and I will be fine.

-Yeah daddy we will be fine- Morgan said in her brothers hip

-Okay- Tony said- You guys be good okay?

-Yes- the two kids said- Bye dad!- Pepper went to give kisses to her kids and then the car took off, Peter and Morgan went to the living room to watch a movie, they already had watched two of the film when Morgan started to snuggle Peter

-Hey Morg are you okay?- Morgan didn't necessarily like snuggling during movies because she said she was hot, she only did that when...

-I'm not feeling well Petey- Morgan said, yes that made sense to Peter Morgan was this cuddly and silent when she was sick, Peter put his hand in his sister forehead

-You feel a little warm yes- Peter said- I'm going to get you some medicine baby sis

-Noooo don't leave me alone- Morgan said 

\- It will be just a minute baby I promise- Peter said getting up and putting a blanket on top of Morgan, he went up stairs grabbing some medicine Tony told him it was for taking down fever. When he started to go down stairs the doorbell of the tower rang, but first he went to see how Morgan was doing- Hey baby sis how is it going.

-My body hurts

-I know little sis- Peter said- Coming now, just going to get the door

Peter opened the door only to see MJ with bags under her eyes, in a tracksuit and with a box of tissues.

-Hi babe- Peter said- You look like you came back from the dead, are you okay?

MJ seemed like she wanted to cry

-I think I'm dying- MJ said

-What?!- Peter said a little scared letting her in

-Just kidding I have the flu- MJ said- I need love right now, but I also don't wanna get you sick

-Baby I don't get sick- Peter said smiling- Morg is sick too, lets get you inside, I warn you Morgan is very lovely dovey when she's sick, so you two may need to share.

-I can handle that- MJ said

-Hi MJ- Morgan said almost in a whisper

-Hi Mo-Mo- MJ and Morgan met two weeks ago, Peter could say his sister loved his girlfriend more than him- How are you feeling?

-Not good- Morgan said- Petey do you have medicine?

-Yes Morg- Peter said

-I'm also sick you know?- MJ said sitting next to Morgan

-You are?- Morgan asked while Peter gave her the medicine- Yuck 

-I know is not really good is it?- Peter asked kissing her forehead- Now my girls, what do you say, movie?

-Can we watch Moana?- Morgan said

-Of course- Peter said, half an hour into the movie Peter was spooning MJ who had fallen asleep while Morgan who was feeling better was on top of him also half sleep. Even two days later they found themselves in the same position this time watching Frozen and with Morgan asleep when Pepper and Tony came back from Chicago.

-What happened here- Pepper said whispering when she saw all of the tissues and the blankets thrown out in the living room

-My girls were sick- Peter said a little sleepy- I was nurse Peter for the weekend

-Why don't you take MJ to your room and I'll take Morgan to hers- Tony said picking Morgan up- She'll be more comfortable there.

-Yeah- Peter said getting up and picking MJ bridal style

-Wha...-MJ started 

-Go back to sleep babe you're fine- Peter said kissing her lips quickly, MJ rubbed her nose in Peter's neck smiling a little and mumbling a quiet "Yeah okay", he went up to his room al put her to bed tucking her.


	3. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan loves MJ she really does. But to one point.

Morgan loved MJ, they had so much things in common. one of them their love for Peter of course.  
But it came to one point when she hardly saw Peter anymore.  
It was always "Mj this, MJ that" and she was honestly getting tired of not seeing her brother, plus, she wasn't alone with him anymore, every time they were together MJ was there too.  
But her annoyance came one stormy night, she always went to Peter's bed when there was a storm because she was terrified of lightning, so that's what she did, but when she entered the room and went to wake Peter up she saw MJ sleepy face pressed against Peter's arm a smile on her lips and sleeping on her side, Peter was behind her his other arm surrounding her, they had no sheets covering them up and their legs were tangled together.

Morgan just looked at them, tears forming in her eyes, MJ seemed to open her eyes without getting detached from Peter she put the sheet up, noticing her.

-Mo?- MJ asked- Is that you?

-Yeah- Morgan whispered- I was already going

A lightning filled the room and Morgan jumped out scared 

-Are you scared Morg?- MJ asked and Morgan nodded- Why don't you come here?

-No...I... I'll go with mommy and daddy- Morgan said

-What? Why?- MJ asked- You can get in here it's okay- MJ scooted over a little making Peter stir a little

-Babe stop it you're moving too much- Peter mumbled 

-Shut it dork- MJ said in a whisper smiling a little, Peter smiled too his eyes not opening at any moment getting her closer to him embracing her body, his soft snores could be heard again, MJ hit the side of the bed which now was empty.

-Are you sure I don't wanna bother- Morgan said 

-I'm sure- MJ said and Morgan climbed out the bed next to MJ, laying down, MJ put the sheet over her too and hugged her when another lighting stroke- You are fine Morg

Peter put one of her arms around the two of them forming a hug, maybe she was exaggerating.

**********  
Next morning wasn't all that better.  
She woke up really early, it was Sunday, a holiday Sunday, she knew Peter liked to sleep in, and she assumed MJ too since it was 7 am and she was still sleeping tangled up to her brother.  
So, she carefully slipped out of bed without waking them up.  
When she went down stairs and he found her dad sipping on a cup of coffee

-Good morning pumpkin- Tony said- You hungry?

-A little bit- Morgan said sitting in a chair waiting for her dad to out breakfast on the table

-Where were you this morning?- Tony asked- You weren't in your bed

-Last night there were a lot of scaring sounds, so I went to sleep with Peter and MJ- Morgan said- Is Peter going to be always with her now?

-Most likely yes Mo-Mo, but what is the problem I thought you liked MJ

-I do like her- Morgan said- But I don't get to be with Peter anymore, he is always kissing her or sleeping with her or doing gross boyfriend things, I want alone time with my brother 

-Why don't you say this to him?- Tony asked- I'm sure he will prepare something for you two if he knows how yo feel

-I just don't want to hurt MJ's feeling and Petey is happy and he doesn't have nightmares anymore- Morgan said

-But it's okay if you want to spend time alone with Underoos- Tony said- And MJ is a smart girl she will understand

**upstairs 

MJ started to wake up her eyes met a clouded sky. She turned in Peter's arms his face relaxed, MJ couldn't help but smile

-Are you watching me sleep?- Peter asked with his eyes closed- Thought you didn't were that girl

-I'm not- MJ said- But for one time you are actually handsome I should enjoy it

-I feel hurt babe- Peter said opening his eyes but he couldn't help but smile, he kissed MJ for a minute before she jumped out the bed

-Pete oh my god look- MJ said looking through the window- It's snowing again

Peter got up the bed and hugged MJ from behind kissing her shoulder, MJ didn't know when Peter grew that much but, in the curse of one year he was taller than her.

-It's beautiful- Peter whispered 

-Morg came to sleep with us last night

-I know- Peter said- Did you think I wouldn't notice an extra body?

-I don't know, you were pretty out last night

-I was tired

-I know- MJ said smiling- I think Morgan wants to spend time with you

-I spend a lot of time with her

-No I mean like....Alone time not with me

-MJ don't be dumb Morgan adores you- Peter said

-I know she does, but she wants to spend time with her big brother- MJ said- Why don't you take her to the cinema today? I have to study literature anyways 

-Snowing this much?

-Then take her to do a snow man or to a snow ball fight, You'll figure it out Spider-man- MJ added 

**************

-Morg????- Peter said getting down stairs- Do you want to go out to the snow?

-You and me?- Morgan asked from the couch were she was with Tony and Pepper

-Of course, who else?- Peter said smiling- Go up to change little monster- Morgan run up stairs an Pepper and Tony were left watching Peter- What?

-Nothing- Pepper said- Just happy you are happy

-Oh mom, that's nice- Peter said


	4. Not happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter finally has time for her, he is NOT happy

Two years into Collage, Peter went to the cabin almost every weekend, now all of them.  
Morgan didn't know what happened she just saw Peter come home crying one of those weekends at night. 

-But what happened honey? - Pepper asked, Morgan knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it

-I was a dick, she was scared and I just....I am fucking stupid- Peter said crying 

-Baby- Pepper said hugging him- It's fine

-No is not mom- Peter said- She...We had a scare, we thought she was pregnant, and she was saying all this things about how she wasn't ready and all of that while we were waiting for the test's result, and I just went "You're talking about this as if it would ruin our life, wasn't this what we were planning for eventually?" You had to see the look on her face mom, she was so sacred and sad and she said "I haven't made up my mind yet" and of course I'm such a dumass that the only thing that my brain says is "Well, have you made up your mind about me?" 

-Oh honey- Pepper said without letting him go- Was she pregnant?

-No- Peter said almost in a whisper- She wasn't, and that's were she said that when we were looking at our future we weren't looking at the same picture anymore, Mom I can't live without her

-You can baby- Pepper said- You can and you will, I know right now It doesn't seem that way, but I promise you this will get better.

-I can't mom, I can't- Peter said crying in his mother's arms, Morgan came up to her room and went to sleep again, the morning after Morgan left her room at the same time as Tony left his

-Hi baby, how did you slept?- Tony said picking her up

-Good- Morgan said- Petey is here!!!- she added happily 

-What do you mean Petey is here?- Tony asked- I didn't know any of this 

-He came home last night, he was sad- Morgan said while they went down stairs, seeing Pepper and Peter sleeping in the couch, Peter on top of Pepper who had her hand in the boy's curls, while Peter had his head in her belly, Pepper seemed to wake up when she heard Morgan and Tony, she quickly put a finger in her mouth motioning the two to not make noise.  
Pepper got up from the couch carefully to not wake her son up, the three of them went to the Kitchen closing the door so Peter could keep sleeping.

-What was that about?- Tony asked 

-MJ broke up with him on Friday- Pepper explained preparing the pan for the pancakes- Last night he was a mess 

-What? Why? What happened, I thought that they were in a great place- Tony said 

-That's what we all thought, they had a pregnancy scare and well...they wanted different things- Pepper said 

-Mommy is Petey going to be okay?- Morgan asked eating her cereals 

-He is going to be just fine Mo-Mo- Tony said- We all go to our first heartbreak 

-So I will too? I don't like that Petey is hurting- Morgan said

-You won't, don't worry pumpkin I got that- Tony said smiling- You aren't allow to date unless you are 52 years old

-Daddy that is so old- Morgan said giggling

***4 weeks later 

-Morg are you ready?!- Peter asked in the front door- The zoo will close if you don't hurry 

-I'm coming Petey- Morgan said getting to the door- Ready!!! 

-Okay- Peter said- Mom, dad we will be here before dinner 

-You better- Tony said- Your aunt Natasha and Cap are coming

-We will be a promise- Peter said, 30 minutes later Morgan and Peter were in the zoo- What do you want to see first Morg?

-The flamingos! They are so pretty- Morgan said

-Morg, the flamingos are almost on the other side of the zoo, why don't we go see the penguins first?

-Okay Petey, the penguins are fine-Morgan said happily, the two weeks after Peter came home weren't all that good, but the two after that Peter spent a lot of time with her, when they were almost were the penguins were, Peter stop in his tracks- Petey what are you doing come on were almost there 

-I think you were right we should go see the Flamingos- Peter said taking her hand- They are more pretty

-What do you mean, we are already here Petey- Morgan said crossing her arms

-Morgan?!- a voice was heard from behind the little girl- Is that you?

Elena, MJ's little sister came running to Morgan, she was 7 years old and she got along so well with Morgan.

-Elena!!- Morgan said hugging her friend- What are you doing here?

-MJ said It would be fun going to the zoo!- Elena said- She said that only today the dolphins are doing a show, what are you doing here?!

-Peter said the same thing- Morgan said- He has been very sad lately 

-MJ too- Elena said- Hi Peter!!

-Hi Elena- Peter said quickly- Come on Morgan, we have to keep going 

-Can't we stay with Elena please?- Morgan asked making puppy eyes to her brother 

-Morg...

-There you are Elena! You can't run away from me like that!

-I'm sorry MJ- Elena said- Look who I found 

-Oh...Hi Peter- MJ said, clearly a little uncomfortable 

-Hi MJ- Peter said looking a little sad 

-Hi Morgan how are you doing?- MJ said, Morgan wanted to answer "Great, I love watching my brother crying 'till he falls asleep because of you" but she just settle for

-Good- without much else to say- Can we go see the dolphins now?

-Yeah, can we?- Elena asked the same way, MJ and Peter shared a glance 

-I mean, if Peter doesn't mind- MJ said 

-I don't mind, let's go see the dolphins 

-Yeeeeees- The two girls said getting ahead of Peter and MJ

-How are you doing?- MJ asked 

-I don't want to be rude but, how do you think I'm doing?- Peter said

-Sorry that was a dumb question- MJ said- If it comforts you, I'm not doing that well either, maybe I overreacted 

-I was a dick- Peter said- I should have supported you and not make the situation harder than it already was...

-I should be the one apologizing, I didn't consider your feelings in the matter and that was wrong- MJ said taking his hand without even realizing- Sorry- MJ added pulling away 

-You were on your right- Peter said- It was wrong of me to turn that conversation into something that it wasn't

-Sorry for not taking your calls- MJ said when they got to the line- I was scared you were going to hate me because you thought I thought you weren't good enough 

-I could never hate you- Peter said- You are my first love

-And you are mine- MJ said

****5 hours later

-Mom, dad! We are home- Peter said, Morgan entered the house with a dolphin balloon and a giant lollypop, followed by Elena who had a jellyfish balloon and the same lollypop and MJ who had the two back packs the girls were wearing before almost forgetting them in a bench.

-I already thought you would be trapped in traffic- Pepper said followed by Tony, getting out of the Kitchen- Oh, MJ, hi.

-Hi Mrs. Stark- MJ said

-Do you got this two monsters? We have to talk- Peter said to his parents and Pepper nodded- Let's go to my room MJ.

MJ nodded and followed Peter to his room.

-Did you two little monsters have something to do with this? - Tony asked Elena and Morgan 

-Daddy of course not- Morgan said- Well maybe just a little

-We convinced them to go with us to see the dolphins together- Elena said-They started talking there 

-You two are something else- Pepper said- Who had the idea of putting you two together?

The two girls shared a glance and laughed.

****Peter's Room

-You are right- MJ said- You shouldn't have turned it in something that it wasn't, but I had to consider your feelings to, and I didn't.

-You shouldn't, is your body, and we are 19 years old it's totally understandable that you don't want to have kids now- Peter said- Or ever, with me, I get it I put my life in danger every day...

MJ stood up from the bed 

-Don't even think that- MJ said- It was not because it was you, it was because I was scared and I'm not even near prepared to be a mother- MJ placed her hands in Peter's cheek- And I want to have your babies, some day, not now, but in a future

Peter's eyes light up 

-I was wrong on saying we weren't looking at the same picture anymore, we are- MJ added- We totally are, I was just freaked out and...

Her words were silenced by Peter's lips connecting with hers, she instantly returned the kiss

-Oh my god how I need it that- Peter said when they separated 

-Me too- MJ whispered- I love you, I really do

-I love you more- Peter said kissing her neck and then her cheek- Am I forgiven?

-You were forgiven two minutes after you walked through that door- MJ answered


	5. In the night time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ 21   
Morgan 9

-I dealt with a lot Tony!!- Pepper said, yet again- But you just keep falling into the same hole 

-Well I'm sorry If I help to much people for your taste!!!- Tony said back

-Can you guys just, not scream at each other- Peter said rolling his eyes- You're gonna wake MJ and Morgan up, deal with it like adult people 

-This is kind of your fault- Tony said pointing at him 

-Don't!!!- Pepper said, her hands going through her head- Don't blame Peter for something you have decided!!!

-Dad you took it to far!- Peter said 

-You don't get a say in this kid!!- Tony said, Morgan was behind de workshop door, hugged to her Spidey stuffed toy, and when her father screamed at Peter she ran up stairs getting into Peter's room, were MJ was sleeping in Peter's king sized bed with her curls all over her face and her mouth parted a little.  
Peter and MJ came every weekend to the cabin now, Petey was studying at MIT and MJ was studying at NYU, MJ's mom moved to California with Elena a couple of months ago so MJ didn't have anywhere else to stay than with her boyfriend. 

-MJ- Morgan shook MJ a little, without raising her voice too much, MJ opened her eyes, sleepily- MJ, Petey, Mommy and daddy are fighting again

MJ sat up on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while she helped Morgan climb in the bed, Morgan hugged her sobbing into her shoulder.

-Oh Mo don't cry- MJ said caressing the girl's hair- Parent's and their kids fight

-But Petey isn't fighting with them, mommy and daddy are fighting and Peter is just there talking to them 

-Look M- MJ said letting Morgan lay down next to her while she laid down too- Parents fight, couples in general fight, because we are people and we are not perfect...

-You and Petey don't fight, like ever- Morgan said

-We do- MJ assured- That doesn't mean we love each other less

-They fight a lot lately- Morgan said 

-They'll be okay- MJ said- Come here- she added hugging her, MJ started to sing in a low voice, almost like a whisper.

"Whenever I was frightened or ever felt alone  
I turned to the night sky at a star I call my own  
Somewhere I could run to, just across the Milky Way  
If you like, I could take you  
It's just a lightyear and a day  
We can sail away tonight on a sea of pure moonlight  
We can navigate the stars to bring us back home  
In a place so far away  
We'll be young, that's how we'll stay  
Every wish is our command  
When we find ourselves in Never, Neverland". 

-That's beautiful- Morgan said sleepily closing her eyes 

-My mom sang it to me when I was little and I couldn't sleep- MJ said- Helped out 

******  
-You guys figure your shit out- Peter said giving the conversation for ended- I'm going to sleep

-I'm going to sleep too, unless your father decides he wants to put the Iron man suit again- Pepper said, and Peter rolled his eyes closing the workshop's door behind him with a slam with his parents arguing yet again. Climbing up the stairs rubbing his temple and entering his room, where his girlfriend and his sister were asleep in a pretty weird position, he smiled at the sight, it had been an awful day...no, an awful week, MJ and Morgan were the only ones who could cheer him up.

-Hey- MJ whispered rubbing one eye

-Hey- Peter said kneeling beside her on the floor, kissing her hand

-Are you okay?- MJ said in the same tone, trying no to wake Morgan up- Morgan said your parents are fighting 

-I'm fine, just the same as the other three times- Peter said- The topic is starting to annoy me

-Then come here- MJ said scooping up, leaving a sleeping Morgan in the middle- Sleep 

-Yeah, sounds good- Peter said, getting into the bed hugging them both- I love you

-I love you too loser- MJ said smiling tiredly 

******

-Petey- MJ, Peter and Morgan went outside the cabin to play with the snow, MJ was making a kind of a snow-man, Morgan wasn't dumb she knew her brother took her out of the cabin because their parents were fighting again- Are mommy and daddy going to get divorced?

The question took Peter, obviously, for surprise.

-What? No- Peter said- Who said they would?

-I don't know, Leila from my class said that when parents fight they get divorce, It happened for hers- Morgan said making a snowball

-Well, Leila from you class doesn't know anything- Peter said- Yes, some parents get divorced over fighting but not Pepper and Tony, they are like...On another level, they are soulmates 

-Soulmates? What is a Soulmate- Morgan asked, she was a curious kid, sue her.

-Well- Peter said- A Soulmate, is like a best friend but more, it's the person who loves you unconditionally, it's a person who you feel connected to the moment you met them and when you talk to them you just don't feel butterflies but a hole zoo in here- Peter tickled Morgans tummy and she laughed a little- So no, mommy and daddy at not getting divorced 

-Okay Petey- Morgan said- I believe you - Then they both feel snow being thrown at them, they turn around only to see MJ ready to throw another one 

-Are you going to be all sappy or are declaring war?- MJ asked, passing the snow ball from one hand to another 

-You have messed with the wrong person Mr.Jones- Peter said smiling up to his girlfriend 

-I don't think I have Mr.Spider-man- MJ said taking her tongue out, Morgan and Peter threw a glance at each other throwing two snow balls at her- Hey! Don't gang up on me you two losers!

-I think you are the one who's going to lose today- Morgan said laughing 

-We'll see- MJ said, three hours later, when MJ and Peter were supposed to leave, Pepper and Tony kept fighting- What are we going to do about that? 

-What do you want to do?- Peter asked closing his and MJ's suitcase- There's nothing we can do, I have tried 

-Are we leaving Morgan in this scenario?

-Of course not- Peter said- Morgan is coming with us.

-What? Peter, are you crazy? She has school, and we have school and we can't take care of her 

-Babe, it's only until they figure their shit out- Peter promised- I'm sorry you have to stand all of this 

-I really don't mind- MJ said, she got close to him, taking her hands up to his cheeks, kissing his lips- I'm hear for the long run honey- Peter snorted 

-Please don't call me honey ever again- Peter said laughing 

-Petey I'm done- Morgan said with her backpack 

-Great then we are leaving- Peter announced- MJ why don't you take Morgan to the car, I'll be right there 

-Where are you guys going?- Tony asked him, stopping the fight with Pepper for a moment

-To the city, we have class tomorrow 

-And Morgan?

-I'm taking her until you two figure your shit out- Peter said putting on his jacket- She's been sleeping with me and MJ because she woke up by you screams, and she was scared, you know what did she asked me this morning? She asked me if you two were getting divorced, so yeah I'm taking her. When you stop whatever this is you can come pick her up, we aren't going to come here until Christmas.

Peter didn't say anything more, and left the two adults to think


	6. I want to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the avengers realized that Peter is the best boyfriend ever.  
Peter (21) MJ (21)

-MJ babe I have been waking you up for half an hour- Peter said opening the curtains so the light could enter the room- We are going to be late to class

MJ stirred in the bed mumbling something into the pillow

-I'm not going to let you sleep longer just because you are cute- Peter said smirking, MJ opened her eyes, going wide almost instantly , she jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom, puking her guts out into the toilet, Peter went behind her holding her hair and rubbing smoothly her back- Guess we're not going to class today 

-I'm...-MJ was saying before vomiting again

-Yep you're not fine at all babe- Peter said, taking up his hand to her forehead- Oh my god MJ you're burning up, let's get you to bed

Peter helped her getting up from the floor and brushing her teeth and tucked her in the bed 

-Go to school Peter I'll be fine- MJ said 

-Yes, I don't think so- Peter said taking her hair out of her face- My baby is sick and I'm staying to take care of her 

-Babe- MJ said and she coughed a little

-Hey, no arguing- Peter said kissing her 

-Don't kiss me or you're going to get sick too

-I'm Spider man honey, I don't get sick- Peter said kissing her again- I'm going yo get some medicine and I'm going to make you some food 

-I love you- MJ said taking the sheets covering her to her chin 

-Friday, tell me MJ's temperature- Peter said kissing her cheek various times 

-She's up to 104 right now- Friday responded and Peter's smile disappeared 

-That's so high- Peter said- I'm going to call Bruce in okay baby?

-Okay- MJ said- You are cute 

Peter giggled the fever was making her seem like she was drugged

-I'll be right back- Peter said

-Okay but don't take too long- Peter went down stairs smiling

-Good morning kid- Tony said taking the toast out of the toaster- Shouldn't you be at school?

-MJ is really sick- Peter said- I'm going to stay with her, until she feels better at least.

-Did she stay tonight?- Tony asked 

-Yeah, we came back late from the movies and it was cold- Peter said

-Well I didn't hear anything, so if it stays that way, fine by me 

-Dad...- Peter said rolling her eyes and putting some water to heat

-What?! - Tony said 

-Uhg- Peter added- Would you mind asking Bruce If he can come by and check on MJ? Her fever is out the roof 

-You're a little exaggerated with this things- Tony said- How much is out the roof?

-104

-Okay maybe you weren't exaggerating- Tony said- I'll call Bruce

-Thanks- Peter said 

-Gooooood moooorning Petey, dad- Morgan said sitting in one of the chairs- Were is my breakfast?

-Okay miss bossy pants- Tony said- Calm yourself

-I'm hungry- Morgan insisted 

-Morgan what did we say about being a brat- Pepper said entering the room and kissing Peter's cheek 

-I'm sorry mommy- Morgan said- I'm just hungry

-Shouldn't you be at school?- Pepper said pointing to Peter 

-His girl is sick- Tony answered before Peter could

-I'm taking care of her- Peter said-Do we have some medicine to take down fever? 

-I suggest you wait for Bruce to tell what's up with her- Pepper said

-She is hurting mom, and honestly, fever is making her say cute and loving things, I'm scared- Pepper laughed at Peter's words

-You'll be fine- Tony said- Bruce will be here in 20 minutes 

-Okay, I'll wait for him up stairs- Peter said taking the tea he made with him, he sat next to MJ on the bed- Hi baby 

-Hiii- MJ said rubbing her nose-Thanks- she added when Peter handed her the tea

-Take it easy okay- He said caressing her cheek- I can't give you anything until Bruce gets here but I'll try some towel with cold water to see if it helps 

-I don't want cold- MJ complained 

-I know, and I don't want my girlfriend with a 104 fever- Peter answered

-That's a good point- MJ said- Can you put something on TV like that show were everyone does awful baking? 

-I'll put whatever you want- Peter said- Friday put Nailed it in Netflix 

-Right away Mr.Parker- Friday said

-Can we cuddle?- MJ asked

-Of course we can- Peter said, he laying down next to her, MJ cuddled closer to him laying her head on his chest 

-I love you- MJ mumbled into his chest 

-I love you more- Peter said, 12 minutes later someone was knocking on the door

-Hey you guys in there?- Bruce asked

-Yes, come in- Peter said getting up, MJ let out a groan at the lose of contact 

-Hi MJ, how are you feeling- Bruce said entering the room

-Oh, I feel great- MJ said- I just want to die that's all

-She's been with a really high fever- Peter said sitting next to MJ again- Throwing up and a little bit delusional 

-That last part is so not true- MJ said

-It is true- Peter said smiling 

-Well let me check- Bruce said

20 min later*

-Everything seems normal- Bruce said- It's just a bad case of flu, you should be fine in a couple of days 

-A couple of days?- MJ asked- I'm going to die 

-You're not going to die- Peter said- Stop being dramatic 

-When you are left widowed before even proposing to me you'll cry- MJ said

-I'm the dramatic one in this relationship- Peter said- Don't steal my spotlight 

MJ laughed, and with that came a cough 

-Don't make me laugh you idiot- MJ said still smiling 

-I'll leave some medicine for your symptoms in the Kitchen- Bruce said

-Thanks Bruce- MJ said- You're invited to my funeral 

Bruce let out a laugh and Peter accompanied him to the kitchen

-She should be fine, but if the vomiting and the fever gets worst call me- Bruce said and Peter nodded

-I'm here with the soup!- Steve said-Why do you need so much soup kid?

-MJ's sick- he answered- She likes soup 

-Well, here you go- Steve said handling him the soup 

-Kid, training time!- Natasha said entering the pent house- Bucky and Clint are waiting in the training room 

-Oh, I totally forgot, I can't today Nat- Peter said 

-Why not? Kid don't give me excuses 

-MJ is sick- Peter said- I have to stay with her 

-Then I forgive you- Natasha said- But tomorrow you're not getting out of it

-Got it boss-Peter said getting up stairs, seeing MJ asleep. he sat next to her in the bed, changing what was in TV checking her temperature after, making a sound when he noticed that her temperature didn't went down, he got up and took a wet cold towel and put it in her forehead, making her complain a little- I know baby

-I have to throw up again- MJ announced sleepily

-Here- he said giving her a bucket- So you don't have to get up 

-I love you- MJ said and Peter laughed, he hated seeing her like that but he loved how clingy she became, when she finished throwing up she went back with a groan

-Peter, Miss baby boss is asking to come up- Friday said 

-Don't let her Fri!- Peter said- Tell her that MJ is sick 

Peter kissed MJ's lips, noticing her fever in them 

-Everything good around here?- Tony said entering the room

-No, I'm dying- MJ said 

-Stop with that- Peter said smirking- She's not dying she has the flue, Bruce said she'll be fine in two days 

-I'll die first- MJ insists making Tony laughed 

-Well I hope you don't die or I'll have to put up with Peter all by myself- Tony said and left the room 

-You want something babe?- he said after a while watching Netflix 

-I do- MJ said- But I don't think it's right to say 

-MJ!!- Peter said blushing- You're sick 

-That makes me horny, so what- MJ said- My boyfriend is hot and is playing doctors with me, sue me 

Peter laughed at MJ's word 

-You're talking nonsense- Peter said, checking her temperature- You're fever has went down a little- he added kissing her forehead 

-So you're going to have sex with me?

-No MJ- Peter said smirking


	7. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ (26)  
Liz (31) 
> 
> Liz come backs into Town

New York in Christmas times was very pretty, but also very very cold.  
MJ entered her usual coffee place, taking off her gloves and her hat.

-Good morning Mrs.Parker- the waitress said-The usual?

-Yes please- MJ said smiling- Thank you Elena- she added- You know what, make it three more doughnuts than usual

-Right up- she said 

-Michelle?- someone said beside her- Michelle Jones?

MJ turned around only to see a woman looking back at her with a curious glance, she was asking herself if she should recognize her, the woman must have seen her confused face because she smiled 

-I'm Liz, Liz Allen...We went to high school together- the woman said and realization came to her 

-Oh my god Liz, I didn't recognized you- MJ said and Liz embraced her in a hug- What took you to New York?

-My job - Liz said- I'm a reporter and my paper has transferred me to the New York times 

-That's great- MJ said- I wish we could have a coffee but I'm kind of in a hurry, I have hungry people at home and if I arrive one minute later, they will eat me 

-Doesn't sound awesome- Liz said smiling

-Hey why don't you come with me? I'm sure Peter will be happy to see you 

-Peter?- Liz asked- As in Peter Parker 

-Yes- MJ said laughing 

-Are you roommates?- Liz asked 

-Yeah something like that- MJ said showing her rings to Liz

-Oh my god, you guys are married?- Liz said taking her hand- At 31?

-Well, Peter and I are 26 actually- MJ said- We bliped 

-Oh, sorry- Liz said- My mom did too 

-So- MJ said changing subject- You'll come with me?

-Sure- Liz said

-Thank You Elena- MJ said taking all the bags full of food- Charge it to my account 

-Yes Mrs- the girl said

-Let's get going- MJ said getting out of the café 

-So- Liz said- Peter Parker, how did that happen?

-If I'm honest I don't even know- MJ said with a smile- He's a loser, but I fell for him, like really hard 

-That's cute- Liz said 

-What about you, some one in the radar?

-Not at all, I tried with a dickhead, but he cheated on me at the third year of dating 

-That sucks- MJ said 

-MJ why are we going to the Stark's tower?- Liz asked 

-That's were we live- MJ said

-What?!- Liz asked 

-Yeah, Peter is Stark Industries CEO- MJ said- You didn't know?

-Oh, no, that's awesome- Liz admitted- So you took his last name? I didn't thought Michelle Jones was the kind of girl to do that 

-Well, I saw that it really meant a lot to him- MJ admitted- Trust me, we talked about it a lot, but is just a last name 

Liz nodded with a smile while they entered the tower 

-Welcome MJ- EDITH sounded in all of the room- Everyone is waiting for you upstairs 

-I know I know gosh, how impatient- MJ said rolling her eyes- Come with me Liz 

They got in the elevator and got to the 6th floor, when MJ felt little feet came her way 

-Oh no there she comes- MJ said- Hold this for a second?

Liz nodded taking the bags from MJ, just when a little girl came rushing to them, MJ picking her up instantly.

-Hey what have I told you about running in here- MJ asked the girl now in his arms 

-That I'm going to fall and hurt myself- the girl said- Sorry mommy I was hungry and daddy didn't let me have any food because he said we had to wait because you were bringing doughnuts 

-I did bring that- MJ said, Liz looked so confused- Look Dahlia this is Liz, she's mommy and daddy's friend 

-Hi Liz, I'm Dahlia- The girl said, her big brown eyes watching her 

-Hi Dahlia- Liz answered

-Mommy, Nonno said I could have two doughnuts 

-Well, I don't care what Nonno said, you get one doughnut or you're going to be on a sugar rush

-Oh mommy you're no fun- Dahlia said and MJ snorted 

-Hey what are my girls doing so much time back here- Peter said appearing suddenly- Liz? 

-Hi Peter- Liz said smiling- Long time no see 

-Good to see you- Peter said smiling too- Babe did you bring the food?

-I sometimes think you love food more than me

-I didn't marry food did I? - Peter asked 

-Because it's not legal- MJ said- If it was you would have left me long ago 

-Okay that's so not true- Peter said smirking 

-Why are you guys taking so long? - Pepper said- Oh, umm hi? 

-Mom this is Liz it's an old friend- Peter said- Liz this is Pepper Potts 

-I'm sorry, mom? - Liz asked confused 

-Not biological of course- Peter said- But in all the ways that matter right? 

-That's right baby- Pepper said kissing his cheek- Welcome to our house Liz

-Thank you miss Potts- Liz said shyly

-Mommy I'm hungry- Dahlia said 

-Come on baby- Peter said taking her from MJ's arms- Now we can eat 

-Yey- Dahlia said hugging her father's neck

-I don't want to interrupt family breakfast- Liz said to MJ- I'll leave yo my number and we can have coffee another day

-Non sense- Peter said- You're not interrupting 

-Okay- Liz said entering the Kitchen 

-Morgan could you let down the dam phone for a minute- Tony said for the 5th time in the morning. he took it from her hand 

-Dude, I was talking to Nathaniel- Morgan said to Tony 

-Don't dude me- Tony said- We're having breakfast, look at people in the eyes 

-Whatever- Morgan said taking one of the doughnuts from the box that MJ just left on the counter 

-Give me daddy- Dahlia said when Peter took two doughnuts

-Slowly- Peter said handling her one- You promise?

-Yeah yeah I promise- Dahlia said taking the doughnut from Peter's hand 

-She had to be you daughter- MJ said rolling her eyes

\- And who is this?- Tony said looking at Liz 

-I'm Liz- Liz said- I went to high school with Peter and MJ

-Oh, you went to Prom with Peter!- Tony said 

-You went to Prom?- Morgan asked with a grin

-Yeah I did smart ass- Peter said rolling his eyes at her sister 

-Mommy, daddy said a bad word- Dahlia said and Liz laughed 

-Well then daddy knows what he has to do- MJ said 

-I'll give you the dollar later- Peter promised 

-That's me- Liz said nodding- I wouldn't call it, go to prom tho- she added- He left to do spidery things 

-She knew?- Pepper asked 

-Wasn't hard to figure it out- Liz said- My father told me after 

-Wasn't your father the vulture?- Tony asked 

-Yes, but he got out of prison in the blip- Liz answered 

-Nonno!- Dahlia complained when Tony bit her doughnut

-Sorry Apple pie, Mo-Mo has eaten mine- Tony said 

-So how is everyone?- Liz asked- Ade, Sophie, Ned, Flash 

-Honestly, we lost track of Flash after high school- MJ said 

-Ned is working at Osborn Industries in California- Peter said

-Traitor- Tony said taking a sip from her coffee, making Peter laugh

-That's cool- Liz said- I ran into Flash a few years ago, wasn't looking so great to be honest, their parents disowned him or whatever

-Well, Karma's a b....beach, a beach- Tony said looking at Dahlia 

-You're silly Nonno- Dahlia added giggling and Tony ruffled her curly brown hair 

-So were are you staying Liz?- Peter asked 

-I rented an apartment in Brooklyn- Liz explained

-Can I have my phone back?- Morgan asked 

-No- Tony answered 

-Tony leave your daughter alone- Pepper said

-Daddy can I have a phone?- Dahlia asked Peter

-When you are older we can talk about it- Peter said 

-That's a no- MJ clarified her daughter 

-Then, I can have another doughnut? 

everyone laughed at the comment


	8. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ (16)

-Hey kid!- Tony said entering the kitchen- Were are you going so dressed up?

-I have a date with MJ in like 20 minutes- Peter said 

-And why are you eating?- Tony said 

-Because I'm hungry?- Peter asked

-You are so weird kid- Tony said- So where are you taking her? 

-Somewhere expensive- Peter answered- Is our 6 months anniversary

-And that's a lot?

-In teenager years? You tell me- Peter said 

-Point taken- Tony said- You coming back here when you finish or are you going to May's?

-Probably here- Peter said- I'll tell you if otherwise

-No funny business- Tony said pointing at him and making Peter roll his eyes

-I'm going now, or I'll be late- Peter said, making his way to the elevator and waving goodbye, he got to MJ pretty quickly , she was waiting in front of the central screen in Times Square, looking prettier than ever. No that Peter thought that she wasn't prettier with her convers and her jeans and her messy curls up in a bun. She was always pretty, but there under the New York Christmas lights with a tight black dress and her curly hair falling into her shoulder, he was out of words and out of breath. 

-Hi loser- MJ said smiling a little at the dumb face her boyfriend made when he saw her

-MJ you look...Wow- Peter said kissing her cheek, MJ blushed a little but she rather be dead than letting Peter realize

-Well, enjoy it, I hate this dress really

-Then why did you put it on?

-Because you said something about expensive, I thought I'd give it a try- MJ said, Peter smiled, they went to the restaurant having a nice dinner, between laughs and long conversations, they found themselves walking in Central Park, hand in hand, MJ was holding into her high heals while laughing at something that Peter was telling her-What? 

-What?- Peter repeated, the stopped walking and snow started falling, not that they cared 

-I don't know you tell me- MJ said- You're the one looking at me like that 

-I'm not looking at you like anything- Peter said smirking 

-Yes you are loser- MJ said 

-If you say so- Peter said- Want to go on a swing? 

MJ didn't like the swing at first, but the she got used to it, she wouldn't tell him but she liked it now how close she got to him how safe she felt in his arms and how butterflies in her belly went crazy every time he just looked at her.

-Why not- MJ said, Peter crashed his wrists together and two web shooters appeared, at the same time that his suit covered his body- Be careful Spider-man, I have a dress on

-Of course Miss- Peter said, MJ surrounded his neck with her arms and his torso with her legs, her head resting in his, soon they were both up in New York's night sky. MJ couldn't help the laugh that left her lips, she felt so free, so careless, she felt like she could be just a teenager and not a girl who needed to take care of her little sister, not a girl who was left by her father at 6 years old because she wasn't enough, not a girl who's mother demanded too much of her. Just 16 year old MJ, just herself.   
They landed in the top of one of the many Skyscraper of New York, they sat there, Peter out of his suit watching as Snow fell into the millions of lights of New York, Peter turned his glance to MJ, who was smiling at the lights, her eyes sparkly with joy and happiness at the view in front of them. It was pretty late, he knew Tony or maybe Pepper were waiting for him to get home. 

-I love you- he said, not taking his eyes away from MJ's face, MJ's eyes went from the lights to Peter's face, Peter was never the one to regret words if he felt them and this wasn't the exception. MJ's heart did a flip at the words that Peter just said to her, she wasn't even sure she heard right, but what else was he going to say that sounded just like that? MJ had a time when she thought she wasn't worthy of love, nobody loved her right? Her father left her, her mother was drunk half of the time, her sister didn't pay attention to her even if she was the one taking care of her, in high school she didn't have that many friends, just Ned and Peter. But in that moment everything changed- Are you crying? Oh my god MJ, are you crying? I'm sorry I'm so...mmhh 

His rambling was stopped by MJ's lips crashing into his, her hands went to his cheeks deepening the kiss, she could feel his hands going behind her back pressing their bodies more into each other (If that was possible) and the little smile in his lips. After what felt like 10 seconds but was a lot more time, they had to pull apart, their foreheads touching still. 

-I love you- MJ whispered into their moment, both of their eyes still closed and the lights illuminating their faces, she didn't want to say I love you too because that felt like she was answering to something he said. No, she wanted him to know she loved him, not too, just love him period. Their hands found their way to each other- Loser 

Peter laughed at the comment and he crashed their lips together again but this time the kiss was little bit faster 

-I'll swing you home and then I'll go to mine, or Pepper and Tony will kill me- Peter said and MJ smiled and nodded, she really didn't want to go home but she understood that Peter had actual concerned parents (Even if they weren't blood related and he refused to call them mom and dad, they were) and an anxious little sister waiting for him back home- Everything okay? 

-Yeah yeah- MJ said- Come on Loser, I don't want to be the reason Stark grounds you for 4 months 

-He's not gonna do that- Peter said already in his suit and picking MJ up in bride style, they landed in MJ's door, Peter hanging upside down letting her carefully on the ground.

-Thanks Spider-man I owe you one- MJ said smirking 

-You sure do miss, you have a magnet for trouble- Peter said playfully

-Maybe I like it that way- MJ said approaching him and getting his mask up till his lips we're free, she kissed them sweetly smiling into the kiss- I'll see you tomorrow- she added whispering, he nodded, she put his mask back into place. 

She saw him swing away, she took out her keys entering the silent house, her mom was passed out on the couch and her sister was up stairs sleeping. Thank god, she didn't want anyone crashing her night. She went up stairs and took off the dress and the high heals, putting on her pajamas and throwing herself onto bed, hugging her stuffed bear with a smile. Her phone vibrated letting her know that she got a message

Los(v)er <3: Made it home, Miss you already

MJ lips erupted into another smile tapping an answer quickly 

MJ: Glad you're okay bugboy, night

Los(v)er: Night. LY 

MJ: LY 

She fell asleep hugging her phone and with a smile on her face, what did this boy did to her, god she was a mess.


	9. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ (18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can leave ideas of One-shots you would like to read in the comments if you like!!!  
<3 <3 <3

MJ jolted awake, a bad dream interrupting her sleep, she turned around relived at seeing that Peter was still perfectly asleep by her side, one arm under the pillow and the other one around her hip holding her close to him, she rested her head on the pillow their faces facing each other she resisted the urge to take his brown curls out of his closed eyes. She didn't want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful, the moonlight coming from the window hitting his face and his lips a little bit parted, it took everything in her not to kiss him breathless. God, he had turned her into a sappy person, she spent all this years building an armor around her and her heart telling everyone she didn't need no man to make her happy, and all of it went to shit when Peter Parker came into her life. She cuddled closer to him, they were in the lake house where they were spending their first Christmas holidays as college students. Tony insisted she came with Peter, she was sure her 3 year boyfriend had informed his father (He's not my dad babe, but he really was) of her family...state, so she came with him. Meeting Morgan for the first time was actually really scary for her, the only thing that had scared her in a long time, the little girl had Peter in an altar and was constantly stuck to her brother's leg not to mention Peter praised his little sister's every move, it was her fear that Morgan didn't like her because then Peter might...No that's stupid he wouldn't break up with her because Morgan didn't like her right?  
Well, the fear had been in vain because the first thing Morgan did was give her a hug and then asked her to play with her with the dolls. 

-I can hear you think- Peter mumbled into her ear, without opening his eyes- You okay?

-Yeah, just a bad dream- MJ whispered 

-Wanna talk about it?- Peter asked and MJ shook her head

-'m fine- MJ said- Just a kiss would be fine

Peter smiled sleepily and with his eyes closed, he crashed sweetly their lips, MJ melting into it. 

Next morning 24th of December MJ woke up before anyone else, she made her way down stairs and started making breakfast.

-Good morning MJ- Pepper said behind her 

-Good morning- the teenager answered-Want some pancakes?

-Of course, thank you sweetheart- Pepper said, meeting her for the first time was also scaring not only because she had been one of her role models fir mostly her entire life but because she was Peter's mother, or like Peter called her, His mother in everything but blood, so if she thought Morgan not liking her was bad, she didn't want to think what Pepper not liking her would mean. Again her worries had been in vain because Pepper was nothing but kind and loving to her since the moment she set a foot on the cabin.

However she had battles left to fight, she had the feeling that tonight would be her blood bath, she had to meet, Natasha who was awfully attached to Peter since they came back from the snap, and Carol who also got really attached to Peter he even called the aunts. So yeah she was a little scared.

-You shouldn't had done breakfast MJ, you are in vacation- Pepper said taking a bite of the pancakes- But I'm glad you did because this is amazing 

-Morning!!!- Morgan said entering the kitchen ans sitting in one of the chairs- Ohhh Pancakes yey, mommy yo made them 

-Actually MJ did it- Pepper said pointing with her fork at the teen 

-OH thank you MJ- Morgan said smiling while MJ put pancakes in her plate and sat with the two woman to eat too- Where is Petey?

-He's still asleep- MJ said- I don't know what hour it was when he came to bed, but I was really asleep for a long time

-Yeah, Tony too- Pepper said- They probably were doing something down the lab 

-Yeah probably- MJ said 

-They are silly- Morgan said- You can't go to sleep pass your bed time 

-That's right Morg- Pepper said smiling- That's right 

-I heard someone talking about me- Peter said entering the Kitchen rubbing the sleep of his eyes, the boy kissed Morgan's forehead, Pepper's cheek and left a peck in MJ's lips 

-We sure are- Pepper said with a laugh- Want pancakes? MJ made them 

-I love you- Peter said to his girlfriend while he put a lot of pancakes and a lot of syrup on his plate

-I feel used- MJ said a smile in her lips betraying her

-I thought we established that I was dating you for your cooking?- Peter asked sitting with the three girls

-That's mean Petey- Morgan said frowning 

-He's kidding Morg- Pepper said with a smile- I hope 

-If only I had married Pepper for they way she cooked...- Tony said appearing suddenly in the room

-You can always marry someone new who knows how to cook- Pepper said playfully

-I don't think I can do the whole seducing again- Tony said and Peter and MJ laughed at the comment- What are you two kids laughing about?

-Nothing- Peter said still laughing and eating- Nothing 

-I can talk if you really want me to- Tony said 

-Go ahead old man- Peter said defying him, Tony seemed to think about something 

-I don't have anything now, but I'll think of something- Tony said

***********  
-Two minutes!!- Pepper said form the kitchen, MJ stayed still in her place just playing with her hands, two minutes till the last two most important people on Peter's life met her. She should be fine, all of the other people adored her, but exceptions existed right?

-MJ are you okay?- Peter asked, clearly struggling to put his tie on, MJ approached him

-Let me loser- MJ said taking the tie herself, she knew how to do them because of her grandpa, he taught her to do it just in case her father need it help some time, turns out she never got to do it because he was never home and she honestly didn't care where he was anymore- I'm fine, just nervous 

-Nervous? Why?- Peter asked

-I don't know, you tell me- MJ said glaring at him while doing his tie carefully- Being killed by Black Widow and Carol Danvers isn't something I look forward to

-Why would they kill you?- Peter said- They're going to love you, you'll see, you're practically Black Widow 2.0, plus if you already passed Morgan's radar you'll be fine 

-Morgan is 8 years old

-And she has the highest standards- Peter said- You'll be fine babe 

-I hope you are right

-When I'm not?-Peter asked 

-You really want me to answer that? You wan it in chronological or in alphabetical order? 

-Point taken

-There- MJ said finishing his tie and giving a peck to his lips

-Thanks- Peter said and in that exact moment the elevator opened it's doors to reveal every Avenger, everyone came to celebrate Christmas eve together. Natasha was the first one to hug Peter between praises of how cute he was and how tall did he get from the last mission they had together- Thanks aunt Nat, this is MJ, my girlfriend 

Natasha seemed to examine her from her head to her toes and vice versa, Natasha extended her hand for MJ to shake it and so she did earning a big smile from the red headed assassin.

-Nice to finally meet you MJ- Natasha said- I really thought Peter was hiding you from us because you were a criminal or something 

MJ released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding at Natasha's words 

-Nice to meet you to Miss

-Oh please no formalities please, Just Natasha or Nat whatever you prefer- Natasha said- Now if you two love birds excuse me I'm going to go eat something before your father- she said pointing at Peter- And Thor eat everything

-He's not my father aunt Nat- Peter said while Natasha walked away

-Sure not Petey Pie- Natasha said blowing a kiss to him, not a second later Carol was giving him a bigger hug 

-Hi Petey bear

-Aunt Carol don't call me that- Peter said blushing, his eyes turned to MJ- Aunt Carol this is MJ, my girlfriend 

This time there was no smiling coming from the blonde woman, what got MJ extremely nervous 

-Nice to meet you...MJ- Carol said, her lips said one thing but her body language and her eyes said otherwise 

-Nice to meet you too Ms.Danvers- MJ said, this time except an affirmation to call her by her first name like Natasha did all MJ found was a nod from her, but then a bright smiled appeared when Carol turned her gaze to Peter 

-I got you gifts from a lot of worlds- Carol said- You will have to wait though- she added

-Cool- Peter said 

-I have to go before Loki and Thor start fighting over food, because it's happening soon I tell you that- Carol said and hugged Peter again before leaving 

-Great, she hates me- MJ said

-She doesn't hate you, don't be dramatic- Peter said 

-Have you seen that? She didn't even smiled a little at me- MJ said 

-Babe relax- Peter said kissing her forehead- Everything will be fine 

-I hope you're right

**********  
After dinner everyone started to open their secret santa's gifts, after that everyone got to do their own thing.

MJ was at a side, drinking something that she didn't want to exactly know what it was but it tasted good, watching as Peter played with Morgan and her toys as if he was also a 8 year old.

-Do you love him?- someone behind her asked, Mj turned around to see Carol staring at her- Peter, do you love him?

MJ's eyes went back to Peter and then to Carol again 

-Yes- she said without doubting me- I really do 

-Good, because I see the way he looks at you- Carol said-And you make him happy, the happiest I seen him since the snap, and he's here for the long run and If  
you aren't and....

-I am- MJ promised- I don't think I can love anyone else 

-Great because he is the best kid I have ever met, and I'll die for him and I'll kill for him- Carol said- And don't think for a moment I would hesitate to kill you if you break his heart 

-Weird, I really thought that this was the other way around- MJ said and she saw Carol grin 

-I like you, you can stay- Carol added her face turning into a serious one again- But I'm watching you...Closely 

MJ nodded 

-Oh and MJ?- Carol said 

-Yes?

-Thank you, for being there for him. He needs you


	10. Present time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to make the best present for Peter.  
But it's the simple things that Peter appreciates the most.
> 
> Peter and MJ (17)

Pepper hated cooking, even more if she needed to cook for more than 20 people in Christmas. So instead of cooking she just called someone to do it for her and then bring the food to the Stark tower. Everyone started to appear at 1 pm they had lunch together and sat down to open presents.

-And the last ones- Tony said- Petey is your turn 

MJ, Peter's girlfriend for almost a year now laughed at the nickname and Peter pulled his tongue out at her. 

-Me me me me- Morgan said with a bad wrapped gift in her hand- Me first 

She sat in Peter's lap and handed him the gift smiling widely

-For the best brother ever- Morgan said, and Peter had to contain himself from crying unwrapping the gift, it was their first Christmas together so he should be allowed to be sentimental, a mug that Morgan probably did in School or with butter fingers in the workshop was there when Peter opened the gift, it was blue and red and in the front it had something written "I'm a big brother, what's your superpower dude?" Peter laughed and hugged Morgan-Petey are you crying? You didn't like it?

-I love it Mo-Mo- Peter smiled at Morgan- It's just...You the best little sister ever

Morgan seemed content with her answer and descended from his lap, Steve was next 

-It was the last they had, so I hope you like it- Steve said, Peter opened the gift showing an Iphone eleven plus 

-Wow, this is awesome- Peter said with wide eyes- Thank you so much Cap 

-Childs play- Thor said glaring at Steve- Take this man of spiders 

-Kid, kid of spiders- MJ corrected- Totally a kid 

-I'm not going to say what I'm thinking- Peter said turning to her- Because there are little ears present 

-Please do Loser- MJ said defying him with her eyes, Peter rolled his eyes making MJ laugh- Open the gift already 

-What's this?- Peter asked holding something in his hand 

-It's a Spider from Asgard, is the most poisonous I could find- Thor said- So you can control it with your mind and defeat the enemies 

Everyone's eyes went wide, Peter letting the Spider back on the cage and closing it quickly 

-Um...Thanks Mr.Thor but I can't control Spiders with my mind- Peter said gulping

-You can't?- Peter shook his head- That's unfortunate 

-I told you he couldn't do that brother- Loki said rolling his eyes

-My turn- May said- Here

His aunt gave him an album with photos of him as a baby

-Let me see loser- MJ said for the fifth time but he took the album out of her reach 

-You can't see this until we're married and have at least two kids- Peter said and made MJ laugh 

-You intend to have more than two kids?- MJ asked- I'm not a rabbit 

-Love birds it's my turn- Tony said handing Peter a pair of keys 

-It's this...

-The Audi that you been drooling over for two years?- Tony asked- Totally 

-Oh my god Mr. Stark I can't believe....

-Hey, I just bought you your dream car- Tony said- I think you need to start calling me Tony

-Thanks...Tony- Peter said tearing up 

-I think I win the contest then- Tony said 

-What contest?- Peter asked confused

-Don't talk before the show is done big guy- Carol said handing Peter a certificate- I bought him a Planet, you now rule Muare c

-Shut up- MJ said taking the certificate from Peter's hand- Duuuude 

-I know- Peter said and hugged Carol-Thanks aunt Carol 

-So she gets the aunt?- Tony asked

-I murdered an entire race for you Peter- Loki said, and everyone went quiet- Kidding!!! I bought you a puppy 

A golden retiever was in his lap as a matter of seconds

-Oh my god!!!- Peter said caressing him- I'll call him Blue 

Everyone keep making him overpriced gifts, half hour later when he was done he noticed that MJ was gone 

-Excuse me for a sec- Peter said before they started asking again who won, he knew where she was. He went to his room in the tower and surely she was in the window looking the bright lights of New York- You good?

MJ turned her eyes from the window to Peter who sat in front of her now

-Yeah, yeah I just got overwhelmed- MJ assured 

-I know when you are lying- Peter said taking her hands between his- You play with your sleeves, so what is it 

-I hate you- MJ said

-No you don't 

-No I don't- MJ recognized- It's just that everyone is making you this amazing and expensive gifts...Carol has gifted you a fucking planet Peter, a fucking Planet, and you have gifted me this amazing laptop for me to write on... I just feel like a failure how am I going to give you my present now? After a planet and a car?

-MJ- Peter said- I don't care about presents or money, you know that

-I know that here- MJ said pointing to her head- But here...-she pointed to her heart, Peter took her hand and guided it to his lips, kissing it 

-I will love everything you give me MJ- Peter said- Just like I love you 

-I love you too- MJ whispered a tear going down on her cheek

-Now give me that present- Peter said, MJ took a little box out of her pocket and gave it to Peter who opened it, finding a bracelet with a spider on it, behind it there was something written on it "You are my best thing"- MJ 

-I know is not much but...

-I love it- Peter said putting it on- I love it so much 

He kissed her lips sweetly 

-You're such a sap- MJ said when they pulled apart 

-I'm going to marry you some day Michelle Jones- Peter said 

-Is that a promise or a threat?- MJ said this time smiling 

-We'll see- Peter said smiling too, the both got down stairs 

-So who won?- Tony asked again- Carol right? I have my eyes on you Danvers 

-You're just jealous that I'm the best- Carol said 

-Actually- Peter said- I think there's a tie

-See- Tony said- Eat your words Miss "I bought him a planet"

-Not with you and Aunt Carol- Peter said taking MJ hand and squeezing it- Between Morgan and MJ 

Everyone let out a surprised sound and Morgan giggled excitedly going next to him 

-So they win- Peter smiles- What can I say I'm a fool for words 

-Have kids for this- Tony said


	11. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ (17)
> 
> Peter is living alone in one of the Compound's floors.

-I'm late- MJ said when the elevator door opened to Peter's floor

-Um...No you're fine, you're actually early- Peter said not getting up from the couch

-Loser, not that kind of late- MJ said sitting next to him 

-Then, I don't follow- Peter said, MJ raised an eyebrow at him, he still seemed confused- OH, OH oh okay...Your...period 

-Took you more than I thought- MJ said 

-So you think you're...Pregnant?- Peter said and MJ nodded, oh my god this couldn't be happening, they were safe all the time- I thought you were on the pill- even with MJ on the pill Peter always put on a condom

-I am!!!!- MJ said- It's supposed to work 98% of the time 

-With my luck we're going to be the other 2%- Peter said covering his face- Okay let's not get ahead of ourselves, how later are you 

-5 days- MJ said- But I'm never late 

-But, it's only been like...6 days since we last did it, it's like impossible- Peter said 

-Not impossible because we do it like... a lot, so maybe it was not that time but he other ones- MJ said- It's too much of a coincidence 

-Okay so you took a pregnancy test? 

-I have read you have to wait one week since the last encounter- MJ said- To make sure the negatives are really negatives, because If it was the last time that got me pregnant then it would appear negative in the stick today but not next week 

-I know, the hole hormone thing- Peter said- So we just wait two more days? 

MJ nodded, Peter was freaking out how was he going to be a father at 17?  
You would thought two kids like Peter and Michelle were the last ones to get involved in sex and being parents as teenagers. Peter was too much of a sweetheart and so innocent and MJ was just so introverted. 

-What are we going to do if your actually...Pregnant- Peter said, he couldn't even get out the word without choking- I...I mean, what are You going to do

-I...I don't know- MJ said getting choked up, it was the first time Peter has seen her like this since Mysterio said who he was and accused him of killing him- A baby now it's really... It's crazy, but I also don't want to go through an abortion neither physically or mentally talking... What...what do you think?

-Whatever you want we'll do- Peter said taking her hand- Not gonna lie I'm losing my fucking mind over here, but I want to be here for you 

MJ kissed him sweetly

-I know- MJ said in a whisper- I'll go buy some tests, we keep our lives the same until Sunday okay? 

-Yeah, whatever you say- Peter said

******

-What's going on with you today kid?- Tony asked Peter when they were down in the workshop, his metal arm resting in Peter's shoulder- You seem...disperse 

-I'm totally fine- Peter said 

-You sure? It's the forth time you put 2 instead of 8 in that problem- Tony said 

-Oh- Peter said erasing it- It's just been a long day 

-Okay sure- Tony said- You're having dinner with us?

-I promised Morgan I would see Frozen with her- Peter said- So yes unless you want your daughter to kill me 

-She scares me sometimes- Tony said

-Well, she's her mother's daughter- Peter added with a smile 

-She sure is- Tony agreed- They're still cute though 

After a while Peter's head came up with a question

-Tony Can I ask you something?- Peter said 

-Shoot

-How...How did you know you were ready to be a father?

-I didn't- Tony said- But honestly, is the best thing that ever happened to me. Why this question though? Is MJ pregnant or something?- he added with a laugh and Peter gulped- Peter?! 

-We don't know! We don't know, internet said we had to wait 1 week since the last time we had sex- Peter said- I freaking out, like, seriously

-I gave you the talk! You're 17!!

-I know!!- Peter said-We were careful!! MJ's on the pill and I always put a condom even then 

-Then maybe it's another thing- Tony offered- Since when is she late? 

-5 days, but she's never late, she's like a clock- Peter said 

-Don't freak out yet kid- Tony said- And if it turns out she's pregnant, you'll figure it out 

-I hope so- Peter said 

********  
-Three minutes- MJ said getting out of the bathroom and sitting in Peter's bed, legs crossed and eyes on her boyfriend- I think I want to keep it if...if I'm pregnant, I can't have an abortion and I know I won't be able to give it up for adoption after having it 9 moths inside of me. I understand If you don't...

-Hey, I'm here for the long run- Peter said taking her hand- Whatever happens and whatever says in the test, It will be fine if we're together. And if you want to keep it that's what we will do, we will love him or her, I'll find a part time job and I'm sure Tony and Pepper could help us a little.

Her phone went of telling them that it was time to see what was on the three test 

-Together?- MJ asked holding his hand 

-Together- Peter assured.

Not pregnant, not pregnant...Pregnant 

-Okay, what does that mean?- Peter asked 

-That we need to go to the doctor- MJ said- We haven't sorted out anything 

-I can call Cho- Peter said- She's here making something with Bruce 

*******  
-This is going to feel a little cold MJ- Cho said and she nodded, Peter took MJ's hand and kissed her forehead. Cho put the machine in her belly and an image was shown in the TV, MJ and Peter shared a glance not knowing what was happening- You hear that? 

-Um...No?- MJ half asked

-Exactly, guys there's nothing there, your on the clear- Cho said, and MJ and Peter let out a breath they didn't even knew they were holding 

-Thank god- MJ said 

-You period could be late because of stress, or some type of infection- Cho said 

-I had the flu last week- MJ said

-There you have it- Cho said 

They both exited the room hand in hand when Peter kissed her 

-Not that I don't want to have kids with you some day- peter said But thank god you have nothing cooking in there

-Roger that- MJ said between his arms- I was fucking scared 

she added when they reached Peter's floor, his hands lowered to her butt 

-Should we celebrate?- Peter asked smirking and MJ slapped his hands with a giggle 

-We should stick to having dinner tonight- MJ said 

-You're probably right 

-I tend to be tiger- she said pecking his lips


	12. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt in a battle for the first time since he started to date MJ.  
She freaks out.
> 
> MJ and Peter (16)

MJ was not the one to leave the phone to ring at night.  
But tonight she forgot to put it in silence and at 3 am her phone went off la crazy, not bothering to look who was calling her she hanged up. But the phone went off again.

-Yeah?- She answered with an sleepy voice

-Is this MJ?- someone in the other line said 

-Yeah it's me- MJ said confused 

-Hey, um...I'm Tony Stark- Peter, was what she thought immediately, oh god 

-It's...It's Peter okay?- She asked, she noticed her hands shaking

-He...I don't really know, he's in the tower and the doctors are taking care of him, but he's badly injured- Tony said- I'm sorry for the time but before entering the OR he was asking for you.

-I'll be there in like 10 minutes- MJ said, she ran across the dark and isolated streets of New York, almost slipping once or twice because of the snow. She arrived at the tower at 3:21 am, hurrying up the elevator until she reached the medical floor.

-You must be MJ- someone who MJ recognized as Pepper Potts greeted her in front of the elevator, her eyes were red and puffy probably from crying she wasn't in her normal perfect and white clothes but in a blue pajama- I'm Pepper Potts, I've heard a lot about you honestly I would rather meet you in much better circumstances

-Yeah- MJ agreed, she realized she was also in her pajamas and she crossed her arms- What's...What's going on?

-We don't really know- Pepper said- What we know is that he was fighting someone called The Lizard and he's badly injured 

Pepper accompanied MJ to sit down in one of the couches, where Tony Stark was also sitting 

-He was trying to save a little girl- Tony added

-Of course he was- MJ said- He always is trying to save someone, instead of watching a little for himself 

-Come on peter don't die on me!- they heard from the inside, in that moment when Peter's heart stopped beating MJ's did too, tears coming out from her eyes- We got beat! 

After a painful 6 hours doctor Cho came out 

-He's stable for now- Cho said- The super-healing is doing a lot for him, just 3 broken ribs and a few bruises and two or three scars but in the end of today they should be gone 

-MJ you want to go in first?- Pepper asked, MJ knew that they were like his parents in some kind of way, and It seemed a little bit...Selfish in her part to go see him first- I need to get Morgan first anyway, she's worried too she has seen what happened in the news

-Yeah okay- her voice reflected the tiredness and the hurt she had been feeling for the last 6 hours, but she went to the room. Peter was trying to change the channel when she threw (carefully) herself into him sobbing instantly when their skin touched 

-Hey, hey I'm okay- she heard Peter whisper in her ear while stroking her hair-I'm fine

-Don't tell me your okay- MJ said sobbing- You're heart stopped Peter! You were dead

Peter hold her closer, leaving reassuring whispers 

-It's okay- Peter said- It's working now

-Your a dumbass- MJ said separating from the hug- I told you to leave that monster alone, that someone else could handle it 

-I know- Peter said- I'm sorry 

-Sorry doesn't cut it loser- MJ now more calm- You have to thing about you too you know? I know you love the hole hero of the little guys thing but you have now a Girlfriend, and I can't live with you not thinking about you, not thinking about me 

-I think about you all the time, but I can't stop doing this- Peter said

-I know, and I'm not asking you to- MJ said taking his hand and kissing it- I'm only asking you, if Tony says leave it alone, for the love of god, leave it alone even if you know you can take it, don't.

MJ and Peter united their lips in a sweet kiss 

-I'll try my hardest- Peter said 

-You better- MJ said, their foreheads were touching still- I swear to god, I'll dump your ass 

-You won't- Peter said smirking 

-Probably not- MJ agreed- I love you

-I love you too- Peter said 

-It's this like...a milestone in our relationship or something? The first time you almost died?

-Yeah, kind of- Peter said 

-I hate you so much- MJ said laying down next to him 

-I hate you too- Peter said kissing her forehead


	13. He knows me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ (26)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like it and comment ideas you would like to read. <3

-Peter is suspecting something's up- MJ said to Pepper, they were in Pepper's office in the Stark Industries complex in New York not the CEO's office anymore, that place was now taken by Peter.

-Why do you think that?- Pepper asked taking her eyes off her laptop 

-'Cause he knows me, and I'm not usually a happy person- MJ said- But this stupid pregnancy hormones have me giggling and horny all the fucking time, I want to jump his bones every time I see him, which also makes me really annoyed 

-Okay- Pepper said with a laugh- And...

-And that say something to him! He's going to ruin his own surprise- MJ said- Dumbass 

-Tell him already MJ- Pepper said- You're not going to keep it a secret for much longer, a lot of people know already

-Not a lot of people- MJ said- Only you and Tony, and Morgan, and Ned, and Betty, and Flash, and Brad, and Liz, and May, and that taxi driver I told when I found out, and Nat, oh and Shuri...Okay you've made your point 

Pepper laughed at MJ's words

-Want me to help you with something?- Pepper asked 

-I think I have pretty much everything- MJ said- You think he really wants this?

-Look as much as he calls me mom, and believe me I love it, I can't read his mind- Pepper said- But I can assure you he wants this, and you two are going to be great parents 

-Thanks Pep- MJ said 

******  
-She's cheating on me- Peter said, he was working in some upgrade for Bucky's arm with Tony in his office

-Kid, for the last time, she's not cheating on you- Tony said rolling his eyes 

-She is- Peter said- She is so clingy later and she laughs at everything I say, and that's because she feels guilty

-Last time I checked wanting to have sex with your partner wasn't a sign of cheating and or guilt 

-She got tired of me and found someone blonder- Peter said and Tony snorted 

-I don't think blonde is MJ's type- Tony offered 

-That helps a lot thanks- Peter said 

******  
Peter was making dinner when someone's lips attacked his 

-Hello to you too- Peter said to MJ when he realized it was her. Her hands went instantly to his shirt unbuttoning it slowly 

-Why don't you leave dinner and take me to our room- MJ whispered in her ear kissing his neck and then his lips again

-MJ I had a bad day- Peter said separating- I'm not in the mood today 

MJ raised her eyebrows, she smirked and her arms surrounded his torso, her head in his chest, she closed her eyes. 

-Not even a little bit?- MJ said kissing his chest and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt- Oh my god you're so hot

-I said no MJ- Peter said taking her hands off his body, MJ seemed taking aback by the action- Sorry Sorry I didn't meant to be so rude 

-'s okay- MJ said choking in her words- Um...I'll be in our room

-MJ...- Peter tried to take her arm but she dodged it

-It's okay, I'll go take a shower- MJ added almost running up stairs, Peter sighed and finished dinner and ate it, the house was silent, only the shower was heard and only for a few minutes. He went up stairs to his room, MJ was curled up in their bed, looking to the window and trying to hide her sobs, he changed into his pajamas and curled up into bed next to her, his arm going around her waist, she let out another sob this time not hiding it.

-I'm sorry love I'm so sorry- Peter said- I was so rude, I'm just stressed 

-I get it- MJ said- You don't want me

-No baby that's not true- Peter said- I do, I do want you- he added kissing her cheek- I'm just really confused on why all the sudden so willing to have sex with me all the time. Do you feel guilty about something? 

-Why would I feel guilty?- MJ asked turning around so they were facing each other

-I don't know- Peter said sounding nervous now- I just feel like you're hiding something from me and you're not talking to me and...-Then MJ was laughing- Why...Why are you laughing? What's funny about this? 

-You think I'm cheating on you?- MJ asked 

-I...I haven't said that 

-But you're thinking it- MJ said

-I...

-Peter- MJ said coping his cheek- I'm not cheating on you babe, not even close, I just happen to find you extremely hot and sexy 

-There it is again- Peter seemed way more relaxed now that he heard vocal proof 

-And I love you 

-And I love you too- Peter said kissing her nose- But seriously what's up

-You're a dumbass you don't ever let me do anything I want- MJ said rolling her eyes

-What are you even talking about?- Peter asked- You're making me nervous 

-I'm pregnant- MJ said, Peter's eyes went wide- I was going to surprise you on your birthday but you're a loser

-Pregnant...like pregnant...like your making a human life in here- Peter said taking his hand to her still flat belly

-Yeah loser pregnant like making a human life in there- MJ said smiling at him, her nose caressed his cheek

-Oh my god- Peter said- Oh my god 

-Are you happy?- MJ asked putting her hand in top of his

-I am- Peter said- I'm so happy- he added kissing her lips and smiling into her lips

-You have to shut your mouth until your birthday and the act surprised when I tell you- MJ said- I have a lot of people working on the fucking surprise. Why do you have to know me so well

-Perks of being your boyfriend for 6 years and then your husband for other 4 I guess- Peter said- I'm going to be a dad 

-You are babe- MJ said smiling- And you're going to be the best one ever

-And you're going to be an awesome mom- Peter added and kissed her hand 

-Now that we have resolved this- MJ said, her hands going up to his neck and kissing him- Can we have sex now?

-We can- Peter said laughing and kissing her face multiple times


	14. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ (28)  
10 year high school reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like it and comment ideas you would like to read. <3

-I can't find a date for our high school reunion- Betty said over the phone, talking to Liz

-Then go alone, what's the big deal?- Liz said 

-The big deal is that probably all of our class is married, you are married!- Betty said 

-First of all, maybe not everyone is married, there are people 5 years younger than the rest, you are one of them- Liz said- You don't have to be like everyone else Betty!

-I'll hire someone- Betty said

-Don't do that!- Liz said- Don't lie Betty!

Betty didn't hire someone, when got to her old high school music was blasting through all the hallways, she started to see old faces until she saw one in particular. 

-Ned!- Betty said- Hi!

-Hi Betty!- He said smiling, a blonde girl, really pretty was next to him- Betty this is my girlfriend Helen, Helen this is my ex girlfriend Betty 

-Nice to meet you Betty- Helen said

-And how did you two met?- Betty asked, she was a little uncomfortable but she didn't want to talk to anyone else really 

-We work together at Stark Industries, in the R&D department- Helen answered 

-Oh, cool- Betty said 

-Oh my god guys hi- Liz said approaching them and hugging them

-Liz!- Ned said- I didn't know you would be coming!

-I wasn't, but I found someone to take care of the kids- Liz said- Guys this is Jake, my husband

-Hi guys, nice to meet you- Jake said- nice to see you again Betty 

-Hi Jake- Betty said smiling

-It's amazing everyone is here- Liz said- This didn't happen since at least tenth grade 

-What happened to Flash?- Ned asked seeing the boy that once was the richest now was dressed in normal clothes and talking sadly

-Their father disowned him because he didn't make it to MIT- Liz said- Karma's a bitch 

All the high school started to shake 

-What the fuck is that?- Betty said

-Probably Peter- Ned said calm- The mother fucker doesn't know how to make a normal entrance anymore

All of the people inside the gym went to the window, seeing as an helicopter landed next to the building, in bright letters Stark Industries was written in the doors of the helicopter, and they could see as Peter got of it.

-Wow- Betty said- That's a change- Peter was dressed in a suit you couldn't see anything but it was clear that underneath that shirt there was a six pack, his brown curls lose in his head, he was handsome. 

-Who is that?- Abe asked when Peter helped a girl in beautiful red high heals to get off the helicopter, she had a black tight dress showing her long legs and with beautiful transparent black sleeves. Red hair falling into her shoulders.

-That's MJ- Ned answered 

-No fucking way that's Michelle Jones- Suzy said- Since when she's a red head?

-Since she dyed her hair- Ned said obvious- You guys didn't know? Their married

-What!!- Betty asked 

-No fucking way- Flash said- How? How? They, like...hated each other 

-Well, they don't anymore trust me on that- Ned said- Their PDA is crazy and disgusting

-I'm so confused right now- Abe said- Who would have thought Peter and Michelle would marry each other some day 

-Not only that- Ned said- Michelle took his last name 

-She did what?- Was hear in the hole gym

-We're talking about the same Michelle here?- Liz asked- You imply that, Michelle Jones, miss "Marriage is a social construct" took Peter Parker's last name after marrying him?

-Yep- Ned said, Michelle and Peter entered the gym their arms intertwined and walking gracefully 

-Hi guys!- Peter said- Sorry for the delay, Paris' airport was crazy.

-My man- Ned said hugging Peter and then MJ 

-MJ?- Liz said approaching her

-Liz?- MJ asked- Oh my god, hi

-I didn't even recognize you- Liz said and MJ smiled 

-Yeah, 's been so long, I've changed

-I noticed- Liz said smiling and pointing in between her and Peter- What happened there? 

-He turned into a billionaire- MJ said smirking- I honestly married money not him 

-Keep telling yourself that babe- Peter said smiling playfully at her

-Keep dreaming I didn't do it for that Parker- MJ said

-I'll do it Parker- Peter said the same way

-I told you guys- Nada said- They're ridiculous 

-Now that everyone's here we can have dinner- someone said 

******

-So you are the CEO from Stark Industries?- Jake asked 

-The one and only- Peter said- Morgan is only 17 and doesn't want the half of the company that belongs to her, so I bought her part too.

-And you MJ?- Liz asked 

-I finished journalism in Northwestern University- MJ said- I'm head writer at the New York times 

-Cool- Betty said- And Spider-man? How are you handling that? 

-I only go when the Avengers need me now- Peter said- Since I revealed my identity I haven't gone on patrol 

\- I still don't understand how you two ended up together- Flash said 

-Circumstances of life- Peter said- We ran into each other in a charity gala 6 year ago, one thing led to another and we got married 8 moths ago.

They danced a lot that night and drank a lot too

-Babe it's five am we should get going- Peter said to MJ who was laughing with Betty and Liz. Peter was having a good time with his friends and Jake, but MJ was one to many drinks, same with Liz and Betty, not to mention Brad Davis had his eyes on her for half of the party, and Peter knew he and MJ hooked up some time in high school so he didn't appreciated.

-Oh come on I'm having fun- MJ said clinging to his neck and pecking his lips and making him laugh

-I know I'm having fun too, but you're gonna regret this in the morning- Peter said while she kissed him again

-Okay, we'll leave- MJ said kissing him again, she turned around and hugged Liz and Betty- I love you girls, you have my number now so call me okay? 

-I love you too- Liz said

-Come on babe- Peter said taking her hand to help her walk- Bye girls

-Liz we should go too, babysitter leaves at 6- Jake said

-Peter- MJ said when they got to the car

-Yes my love? 

-You are so pretty- MJ said caressing his cheek but with her drunkenness it was more of a slap

-Ow- Peter said smirking and kissing her hand, then MJ rubbed her nose while wrinkling it and closing her eyes 

-Sorry- MJ said, her head falling into his shoulder, Peter laughed at his wife- Want me to tell you a secret?

-Yeah sure- Peter said

-I think Flash was sucking up to you- MJ said approaching her mouth to his ear 

-Yeah, I noticed- Peter said kissing her cheek- I love you 

-Well I married you so...

-Oh, I thought you married the money?- Peter said playfully 

-That was a pretty little lie- MJ said approaching two fingers to his face- That was half of the reason, the other half was sex 

-Oh great- Peter said laughing- That's a great reason to marry someone 

-I know- MJ said laughing too, she took the collar of Peter's shirt approaching him to her lips and kissing him- Mhhm 

Peter took her legs and put them in his lap while still kissing her.

-You don't pay me enough for this- Happy said in the front seat while driving but nor Peter or MJ seemed to listen, they were still making out when they left the car and entered the house, the door closing behind them and Peter pressing her against it. 

-The bed, Peter, the bed- MJ said taking off Peter's pants 

-We're going we're going, impatient aren't we?- Peter said smirking 

**********  
-My head- MJ said in the morning, Peter sat in font of her with water and a pill

-I told you not to drink so much- Peter said kissing her lips when he handled the things to her 

-Did we have fun?- MJ said taking the pill and swallowing- I only remember getting there, and then coming home to have hot drunk sex 

Peter laughed

-Yeah, we had fun- Peter said- Our class mates were really confused 

-That's because they haven't had sex with you- MJ said smirking and kissing him again- Ow 

-I have a meeting, you'll be fine?- Peter asked kissing her cheek 

-If I die Karen will alert you- MJ said closing her eyes and cuddling the sheets 

-I leave very calm- Peter said smiling- I love you

-I love you too- MJ said without opening her eyes- Say hi to Stark for me

-I will- peter said


	15. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ (17)

It was really late at night, and it was so cold. MJ was fast asleep,wrapped around a lot of fluffy and warms blankets when she felt someone laying down next to her, her eyes shot open as she tried to hit whoever laid down next to her, because she knew she was alone at home, but the someone next to her held her hand.

-It's me it's me!!!- Peter was next to her, with a smirk on his face, MJ relaxed when she saw the one next to her was her year and a half old boyfriend.

-Babe what the hell!!!!- MJ said hitting his chest- You scared the shit out of me

-I'm sorry- Peter said kissing her cheek 

-You wearing the spider-man suit?- MJ asked confused rubbing her eyes trying to take the sleep out of them, Peter smiled at her cuteness 

-Yeah- Peter said- I was patrolling and I walked an old woman who got lost to her house, and I realized that this was your building, so I came to see if you were awake- he added and MJ gave her back to him so he could put his arm around her waist so he was spooning her- And I saw you here so, warm, cute and sexy...

-Wow- MJ said smirking-That's a lot of things 

They both got closer to each other searching warmness. MJ closed her eyes taking Peter's hands in hers and giving them a kiss.

-Why don't you take that off?- MJ said- You're going to be more comfortable 

-You just want to see me naked-Peter said 

-I already do that a lot- MJ said turning around and kissed his neck- Where are you staying this week?

Peter was living half of the month in Tony's house with Morgan and Pepper and the other half of the month in May's house

-With Tony- Peter said- But I already told him to not wait for me tonight 

-Great because I don't like being alone in here- MJ said, her parents were out of town in businesses and her little sister was in a pajama party, Peter got up and hit the spider in his chest, taking his suit off

-I'm so tired- Peter said, laying next to her again kissing her neck then her cheek and then her lips- And I love you 

-And I love you more- MJ said rubbing her noses with a smile

-Goodnight

-Goodnight loser- MJ said, Peter and MJ tangled up into each other. Next morning MJ woke up with the sun and she search for the body next to her, just to find an empty spot, a cold empty spot. She stood up and went down stairs, sensing a good smell coming from the kitchen, when she entered she saw Peter making breakfast with his headphones on, moving his head at the sound of the music. He was shirtless with a pair of sweatpants that he probably left last time he slept over, she smiled at the sight, this boy was changing her in the best way possible she never felt alone anymore. He was so distract with the bacon that he didn't noticed MJ coming in so she wrapped her arms around her torso and rested her face in his back. In the last year Peter grew a lot, and she was now shorter than him, which was awfully annoying, but she quite like it too.

-Good morning love- Peter said putting some pancakes in the plate

-That smells great- MJ said smiling into his back

-How did you sleep?- Peter asked

-Some guy broke into my house and into my bed at 4 in the morning, so pretty weird- MJ said sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen.

-Oh, I'm going to need to have a talk with this guy, not cool breaking into my girlfriend's bed- Peter said with a smirk, putting the plates before them

-He was okay though- MJ said smiling too and taking a bite from the pancakes. 

-Wow, am I getting dump right now?- Peter asked 

-Yep- MJ said- You're getting dump, and I'm replacing you for you

-Hurts- Peter said laughing


	16. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ (17)

MJ went down stairs of the compound, dragging her feet behind her, Peter's shirt a little baggy on her, her feet without socks or shoes and her curly brown hair falling freely into her shoulders. She walked into the kitchen, where there were a lot of the avengers having breakfast, she went directly to the coffee machine.

-Good morning Michelle- Tony said, with a smirk making her roll her eyes 

-It's MJ- MJ assured 

-I know that's why I keep calling you Michelle- Tony said, both of them loved to annoy the hell out of each other

-Leave the kid alone Tony- Natasha said rolling her eyes, Michelle became kind of like her protegee 

-It's okay Nat- MJ said- I don't expect and old man to understand

-Where is Peter?- Steve asked

-Sleeping- MJ answered, closing the fridge door a yawn escaping her mouth 

-Had fun last night?- Sam asked smirking, Tony almost choked with his coffee at his question

-Sam!!- Tony said 

-What?- Sam said- Just asking geez 

-Real fun- Peter said entering the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes- Right babe?- He added smiling and kissing MJ's cheek when he got to her side 

-Fuck off- MJ said taking a bite from her toast- I'm not doing that ever again 

-I think it was really fun- Peter said- Could do it again easily 

-Kid...- Tony warned him

-I did not have fun last night- MJ insisted 

-Why?- Bucky asked confused 

-Because he kept me up till 5am playing fucking Mario kart- MJ said

-That make sense- Steve said- Why did you kept playing though?

-It's pretty simple- Peter answered- If you want MJ to do something, just turn it into a competition

-Honestly fuck you- MJ said, Peter smirked and Steve could be heard saying "Language" 

-Please do- Peter said in her ear so no one else than her could hear, MJ didn't expect that answer at all, so her face was clearly full of surprise making Tony chuckle

-Kid, we're here, control your hormones- Tony said 

-I hate you- she said to Peter 

-Sure you do- Peter answered- Anyway, who is up for a race? 

-I'm going to sleep again- MJ said- You crazy person stay playing more, I'm telling you Peter, it's not healthy 

*******

-Spidey leave me alone- MJ said turning in bed, it was 4 pm and Peter came to bed for a nap finding his girlfriend already sleep in his bed, he couldn't help but lay down next to her, and kiss her neck. MJ was a light sleeper so he woke her, but he didn't care because she already slept the hole day.

-You slept the hole day- Peter said 

-You're fault- MJ said, turning around so they were face to face- I'm not playing fucking Mario Kart ever again

-We'll see- Peter said kissing her cheek and then her lips- Wanna make out?

-Mmmh not now- MJ said tuning around again- I want to sleep longer

-You won't have sleepiness tonight, and I'm the one who has to put up with you 

-We can do fun stuff if I sleep now and I have energy at night- MJ said without opening her eyes 

-I thought you said you didn't want to play Mario Kart anymore- Peter said caressing her arm 

-I don't- MJ assured and a smirk appeared in her mouth, her eyes still closed- I didn't mean that kind of fun

-Oh...OH- Peter said in realization, and he quickly got under the sheets and put an arm around MJ's hip pulling her closer to him- Seems like a good deal to me 

-Thought so- MJ said


	17. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri,Peter and MJ (25)  
Lila (20)  
Morgan(13)
> 
> In their engagement party MJ meets some one she doesn't really like.

-This one?

-Peter my dress is red- MJ stated pointing at herself

-What does that mean?- Peter asked and MJ rolled her eyes taking the blue tie from his hands and giving him a red one

-You can't wear a blue tie if I'm wearing a red dress, that's just weird- MJ answered getting out of their room and into their bathroom, their apartment wasn't a fancy one that's for sure wasn't one of the worst either so that was good. It was pretty small but just for the two of them it was good.

-Have I told you how sexy you look with that ring on your finger?- Peter asked smiling, he hugged her from behind smiling into her neck. MJ tried to hide her smile while she put the last touches of make up in her face

-Pretty sure you made your point last night- MJ said but her lips failed and tuned into a grin- How did you get this party all set up in one morning?

-I didn't- Peter said- It has been ready for at least two months 

-What? What if I had said no?

-I was optimistic?- Peter said smiling

-You're incorrigible- MJ said shaking her head 

-You're still going to marry me though- Peter said 

-Yeah about that, can I take it back?

-Nuh uh, no taking back now, you already said yes- Peter said smiling 

-Shame- MJ said turning around and kissing his lips- Come on or we're going to be late and then Pepper is going to kill you 

-I don't want to leave now- Peter said, his hands going to her hips while he kissed her cheek and then her neck 

-But we have to Spidey- MJ said kissing his cheek- I'm driving 

-But it's my turn!!

-You drove last night!

-Oh yeah it's true- Peter said, and his eyes sparkled- Aw look at us acting all married 

MJ rolled her eyes and took the keys from the counter, when they arrived at the compound Morgan received them in the elevator 

-Who in the world arrives late to their own engagement party?- Morgan asked, her arms crossed 

-Your brother- MJ said hugging her 

-So were you on drugs or something when you said yes to him?- Morgan asked 

-Wow- Peter said- I'll pretend I'm not offended by that, by the way aren't you a little young to know the meaning of drugs?

-I'm 13 Peter not 6- Morgan said

-I miss when you were 6- Peter answered 

-I miss when you didn't say stupid things...that never happened- Morgan said 

-Stop spending so much time with me seriously- Tony said entering the room instantly smiling at the couple, and hugging MJ- Congratulations 

-Thanks- MJ said smiling and hugging him back, they went inside where all of their friends and family were waiting 

-Michelleeeeeeeeeeeeee- Shuri said instantly throwing herself into MJ, making her almost fall to the ground- I don't know if I should congratulate you or hit you for being dumb enough to marry spider-boy

-Hey, I'm right here you know?- Peter asked while MJ laughed in Shuri's arms- Is this my engagement party or is this bullying Peter time?

-Probably mix of both- Shuri said hugging him this time- Good job Spider-boy you got the girl 

-For a genius kid you are so stupid some times- Peter said rolling his eyes and hugging her back

\- Can we eat cake?- Morgan asked 

-We just started Morgan- Pepper said frowning- Stop thinking about eating 

-I can't do that- Morgan said 

-Petey!- someone said hugging him

-Oh, Hi Lila- Peter said, taking aback by the action- I don't think you two met, let me introduce you, Lila this is my fiancee MJ, MJ this is Lila Barton, Clint's daughter 

-Nice to meet you Lila- MJ said took out her hand for Lila to shake but she only found a killing stare from the 20 year old, she was shooting daggers at her with her eyes

-Nice to meet you too Michelle- Lila said without taking her hand

-I have it!!!!- Loki said, with his scepter in hand 

-Okay reindeer game leave that where you found it- Tony said

-It is mine- Loki said 

-Brother, leave it- Thor said and approached Peter, hugging him with a lot of strength even pulling him off the ground- Congratulation man of spiders!!!! Marriage is a huge deal!

-Thanks Thor- Peter said laughing 

-Congratulations to you too scary girl, you found a good one- Thor said 

-Yeah- MJ said smirking, Peter hugged her by the waist and her hand went instantly to his chest- I found a rare specie, one of the last ones of our generation 

-I'm taking that as a complement just so you know- Peter said kissing her cheek an "Aw" was heard in all of the room

-ребенок паук I'm so proud of you popped the question- Natasha said appearing suddenly hugging them both at the same time 

-Why did all of you doubted me so much?- Peter said almost offended 

-Let's be honest honey- Pepper said- We all thought you would freak out and not pull the ring out 

-MJ, defend me woman- Peter said 

-I though I was going to have to ask you- MJ said- Or you would never do it

The party was really good, everything was filled with laughter and chattering. MJ lost Peter at some point and it had been a while since she last saw him, so she decided to go looking for him, and she found him...He was in his old bedroom in the tower, that bedroom hold dear memories for her, it's where he said I love you to her for the first time, those walls had seen a lot of their make out, their fights, their make up, even their first time they made love, it's where he asked her to move in with him and where they watched so many movies. But he wasn't alone for what could be heard from the hallway.

-Don't marry her, I can make you happier- a voice said, she had heard it before...Lila 

-Lila I feel flattered- Peter said, his voice was serious- But I don't feel that way about you, and I couldn't do that to MJ she's everything...You're my friend 

MJ couldn't help but smile at Peter's words

-But Peter, what does she have that I can't give to you?- Lila asked again 

-Lila is not about...Listen I appreciate you being honest and all of that, but I don't feel the same way I'm sorry- Peter said- Now If you excuse me I'm going to go downstairs to my fiancee and my family.

MJ went quickly to the stairs to make it seem like she was just going up, their paths crossed when she "got" to the top of the stairs 

-Babe I was looking for you- MJ said smiling- Cake time! Morgan is actually going to kill you

-Right- Peter said

-Are you okay?- MJ said

-Yeah yeah, fine- Peter said smiling again and pecking her lips- You coming?

-Yeah, just give me a sec I'll go to the bathroom, get going

-Okay I'll wait for you down there- Peter said getting down stairs, MJ entered Peter's old room where Lila was still sitting in the bed 

-Let's get straight to the point- MJ said closing the door- I don't like you, you don't like me, whatever I don't care. But, if you lay a finger in my man I'll make sure your life is a living hell, so don't talk to him, don't flirt with him, don't touch him, fuck don't even look at his direction or I'll cut your tong in tiny tiny tiny pieces and I'll make it hurtful.

-Are you threatening me?- Lila said 

-What? No no....-MJ added smirking- This is just...Fun girl talk, but keep this in mind, I don't believe in possessiveness nor that people belong to others. But Peter is mine and he's going to marry me, so if you even think about breathing at his direction again we're going to have a problem.-MJ smiled at her again and turned around- Good talk- she added closing the door behind her and going down stairs 

-Finally- May said- I thought you got lost on your way back 

-This people have decided to starve me to death- Morgan said resting her head on Peter's shoulder 

-You know, you're so dramatic some times- Peter said 

-That's me, can we eat cake now

-Please someone give her cake so she shuts up- Tony said and everyone laughed 

hours later they went back to their apartment Peter kissed her when he closed the door of their apartment 

-This was one of the best days of my life- Peter said when they separated- I love you 

-I love you too- MJ said pecking his lips again- Even if you have more candidates 

-Wha....Oh you heard it- Peter said scratching his neck

-I did- MJ said smiling, her arms coming up to surround his neck- But I heard ALL of it

-Thank god- Peter said his hands going to her hips while he kissed her cheek- First time I had to turn someone down to be honest 

-You've only dated like...3 girls me included

-I'm sorry miss heartbreak- Peter said smirking 

-Dork

-Your dork 

-My dork 

-I can't wait for our wedding- Peter whispered 

-Me neither


	18. Euphoria Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I did it.  
WARNING: Strong sexual content, drug abuse.
> 
> Peter and MJ (16). 
> 
> MJ POV

_I was born three days after 9/11 _

_I had a normal middle class childhood in the American Suburbs in Queens, New York._

_It's not like I was physically abused, or had a shortness of clean water or I was molested by a family member...So explain this shit to me._

_And quite frankly, I'm just fucking exhausted. _

_And at some point you make a decision of who you are, of what you want. I just showed up one day without a map a compass or to be honest anyone who could give a good fucking advice. And I know this might seems sad but, you know what? I didn't build this system nor did I fucked it up._

_I spent a good portion of the summer before Junior year in rehab, where I met a boy, I didn't ever found one who could understand me, non of us had any fucking intention to stay clean after we got out of that prison. But I lost contact when we went our separate ways. That got me fucked up so I decided to go to Flash party at the end of the summer.  
_

_My fucking surprise was when I found him at that party, laughing with Nate Jacobs y Bob Drake._

-Michelle?- He asked, okay he was fucking high but who cared, she was too

-Peter- I said, I approached him his arms suddenly surrounding me, and at the same time the world doing flips around us- Are you high?

-I don't know are you fucking high?- he added and we laughed- You look fucking hot

-You look so fucking hot- I repeated.

_If I'm being honest I don't even know how we ended up in his room, our cloths in his floor. I haven't been with many boys in my life, my first kiss was at _ 12 and not because _I like the guy, just to get it over with, then two hand-jobs in eight grade and three blowjobs in ninth, and I lost my virginity whe_n_ I was 14 but like...it didn't gave me any pleasure. So yes this was my first time with Peter but when he inserted to fingers in me I wasn0t really sure it was to feel that good._

-Oh my god- I said my hands went immediately to his hair 

-I'm sorry did I hurt you?- Peter said, fucking hell even fucking high he was a gentleman

-Peter shut the fuck up...Just keep doing that.

_So yeah, that was fucking awesome. Almost better than drugs. Almost. So when I had a mind blowing orgasm and Peter fell asleep I went home so my crazy mother wouldn't go like... fucking crazy on me, and that night I went to Fez house for more drugs, turns out the big boss was there and I ended up trying fentanil and it got me pretty fucked up._

_So yeah, after that I got into a little bit of trouble at home, for like despairing for 16 hours. But my mom wasn't the only person upset with me. _

-I'm not kidding MJ- Peter said to me while we were laying down in is bed-I'm not trying to get into a relationship with someone who's gonna fucking kill themselves

_He was on his side, so his back was all I was seeing, he had to go pick me up from Fez place when the incident happened and he did not took it very well._

_-_I know- I whispered, my right arm surrounded him in a form of a hug and I kissed his shoulder my right hand and his hand intertwining- I didn't mean to scare you- my voice broke before finishing the sentence

-I know I'm fucked up too- Peter said to me turning around and facing me- But I don't want you to die, I feel like...I need to stop this drug shit, and you should too...

_-_Okay- I said weakly

-I mean it

-I know- I assured to him- I'll stop, I promise

-We'll stop- He said joining our foreheads and leaded out intertwined hands to his lips

_Everything started to go up from there, I made a new friend called Liz, she was cool she we were really good friends by the end of the week so when she told me about how she was falling in love with a guy she met in the internet I wasn't that surprised, neither when she asked If I wanted to see his dick._

-I mean It's huge right?- Liz asked me showing me the phone 

-Mhh- I said ruffling my nose and looking strangely at the picture 

-Don't lie, it's a big dick

-You know what? It might be, but we can't really tell 'cause it's just fucking floating in space- I said to her

-So?

-So there's no way to compare a scale, you know? If there was a fucking hand in there we could say, okay it's the size of an adult hand or like, twice the size or like a fraction

-MJ, this is an objectively big dick- Liz insisted

-Look, I know what a big dick looks like- I said- Not to brag about it but my boyfriend kind of has one. So no, I don't think it's a big dick

_So, yeah pretty good conversations, my relationship went up too, what I loved the most about it is that Peter and I found comfort on each other and who was I kidding sex was a lot better then drugs. It got me to highs I've never known there was. I also found pleasure in just being in his presence doing domestic things like homework in his room, dinner in my house...Just normal 17 year olds stuff._

-Happy 2 weeks baby- Peter said to me, we were doing homework and his head shoot up in realization

-What?- I asked

-We've been clean for two weeks

-Yeah...and?

-MJ!!

-What?- I asked smiling down at him, I was in his bed and he was on the floor

-Fuck you, come here- Peter said getting up, he made me fall on my back on the bed while he smiled like a dumbass and left kisses everywhere in my face- I'm so proud of you!

-I'm so proud of you too- I said kissing his lips

_I've never met someone like Peter in my hole life. The day he came into rehab was one of the best days of my life, I know that's like a weird shit to say but it's true, then I lost him but he moved out to Queens, and I've been two weeks sober. _

-I gotta go- I said to him after seeing my mom's message- But I love you

_Yep, we were also there _

-Okay- he said finishing writing something on the paper

-But I see you later- I approached him and kissed lightly his lips-Bye

-Love you- he said climbing up to his bed

-Love you too- I added putting my jacket on

_Another thing I like about Peter. Laying down on the grass in the break just looking at the sky and stealing kisses snuggled up in his arms. The weird thing was Liz showing up._

_-_That's a dog- Peter told me pointing at a cloud, I was on my side, my head in his shoulder one of his arms surrounding my hip in a form of a hug.

-That's not a dog, that's totally a rabbit- I said

-What?!- He said acting offended

-MJ!!- I heard and I saw Liz approaching us

-Hey!- I said

-Guess what?- She asked and sat next to Peter and me

-What?

-Okay, actually, first, you are the best soft porn photographer in the game, so thank you- She said and Peter who was next to me laughed

-Wow, you learn something every day huh?- He said and I smiled up at him hitting his chest

-You're an idiot- I said 

-And second- Liz said- Tyler wants to meet

-Wait, for real? In person?

-Yeah

-That's cool- I added- Where?

-The lake

-When?

-On Saturday after the carnival-Liz asked

-As much as I love girl talk I have to get to Spanish- Peter said- You just continue- He pecked my lips three times smiling into the quick pecks- Love you, I'll see you in literature

-Love you too- I mid-screamed watching him go- So you were saying?

-I'm meeting him at the carnival- Liz repeated

-Like...at night?- I asked

-Of course, yeah

-That doesn't seem like...a little weird?

-No...? Sis you see too much Dateline. Relax he's alright, it's fine 

-Liz, you don't think think that maybe you should meet him AT the carnival? Like in public

-I mean...we can't, like, he's a jock, his mom it's super conservative it's like a tough situation it doesn't work 

-Honestly Liz I don't care about the situation- I said- Because It just doesn't seem safe 

-I've been in situations that are way less safe, like...

-Okay but that's not really the point- I said- Right? The point is that it's dangerous 

-MJ this is the difference between you and me- Liz said- I don't always have the privilege of meeting people in front of an audience or something like people here know I'm trans...

-Doesn't mean you have to meet this dude in like a fucking deserted lake in the middle of nowhere. It seems insane.

-Of course you wouldn't fucking understand- Liz said- MJ wake up!! You have a fucking boyfriend me and you are not the fucking same, you can kiss him, you can hold hands, you can whisper in his ear, you could fuck him in public and people wouldn't say a fucking thing. I wanted to tell you because I thought you'd be happy for me. But you're just like everyone else- she added leaving 

_Fuck. I should have known my life couldn't be do fucking good. It was too good to be true. After that Peter found two or three pills in my bedroom...I wasn't honest, i relapsed after the two weeks mark and I hid it form him. Just because we were so fucking happy. I should have said something to him, but I didn't. I left him 52 messages and 32 calls, but non of them were answered so my last recurse was going to his house were his aunt opened the door and let me in. _

-Hey- I said when I entered his room, he was in his bed watching some bad tv series in his TV- I don't wanna fight with you- I added, my voice breaching in the last word

_He sighed _

-I don't want to fight with you either- Peter said 

-I messed up- I said- I should have told you, I should have asked for help...I'm so sorry I really am- I added and without realizing I started to cry- I don0t want you to be disappointed or mad at me because it gets me anxious, just....It hurts my heart so much and...

He got up from bed and hugged me kissing my forehead

-I'm not mad at you- he assured me without breaking the hug

-You're the best thing that's happened to me for a really long time and I don0t want you to be mad at me, I'll be better just don't be...please- I sobbed into his shirt

-Hey- he said breaking the hug but taking my face into his hands and drying my tears with his thumbs gently- You don't have to be better, you're perfect just like you are, and I love you. But please understand were I'm coming from baby. I don't want anything to happen to you, you're the best thing that has happened to me in a really long time too, and I'm not willing to lose you. I'm an addicted too and I know how it feels, but please I beg you talk to me when you feel the need to relapse. I just want you to be safe.

-I love you too- I said into his chest- I promise I'll do it this time. For me, for you, for us

-That's my girl- Peter said kissing my cheek and then my lips- I know you can do it M, there's nothing I trust more in the world. You're a mess

-You too- I said, our foreheads touching

-You are the only person in the world that I don't fucking hate- Peter said- And I love you, so much

_Our lips connected. _

-Fuck- I said when I didn't hit the little man with the ball at the carnival parade

-Has anyone told you that you are fucking impatient?- Peter asked smirking and hitting the little man giving me the stuffed blue bear they gave him as a prize, I rolled my eyes at him and took his hand.

-Wanna go grab some food?- Gia my 14 year old sister asked me

-No- I answered

-The freewheel?- Betty asked

_Betty was my best friend since like we were 3 years old, but circumstances separated us. Peter insisted bring back old friendships would probably help me. It did._

-Why?- Betty asked again

-Because I don't wanna die- I said

-You're so dramatic- Peter said laughing

-I'm going to catch some friends- Gia said

-Okay, but we have to be home at 10 so...- I started

-Yeah yeah- Gia said leaving

-I'm going to search for Ned, have fun guys- Betty said leaving too

-This isn't that awful- I said looking at my surroundings

-You look pretty tonight- Peter said smirking and ignoring what I just said

-Fuck you

-That could be arranged- Peter said kissing my cheek- We'll have to wait a couple of hours more though

_Then he saw something behind me._

-That's aunt May's boyfriend- Peter said

-Okay what guy are we looking at?- I asked

-The one in the apron serving the chili? I swear to god

-No fucking way- I said- Babe do you know who that is?

-Yeah, May's boyfriend- Peter said

-Cal Jacobs

-I know, I know his name, so what?- he asked me a little confused

-Nate Jacobs' dad

-That's Nate's dad?!!??!?!

\- That's Nate's dad- I repeated

-No fucking way

-Yes fucking way, you're full of shit 

-No way!

-You're full of shit- I repeated- Babe I'm serious, do you know who he is? He fucking owns half this town he build it, all of the apartments passed Kempar there is

-Babe I swear to god I saw him this morning at my house

-There's no way- I said again- No way, bullshit

-Babe, I'm 100% serious. You don't believe me

-No- I said- Actually, I don't.

-Okay- Peter said taking his phone out and showing me a picture- Then who is this?

-Fuck it is him- I said taking his phone from his hands- What the actual fuck- we both laughed and then my phone started to ring- Shit it's my mom, hi mom....Yeah because she's been in the gravitoron for like 20 straight minutes...Yea yes i promise we'll be home at ten...okay love you too. Apparently Gia it's not answering her phone, she's going straight to voicemail 

-She can't be to far- Peter said taking my hand

-Well I have to get her home in like 30 minutes

_And so we started searching for her, we split up so we could cover more ground and we could find her easily. What was my deception when I found her smoking some pot with her friends._

-Gia! What the hell Peter and I have been calling and looking for you!

-MJ....

-Are you stoned right now?- I asked her

-No- she said and then she laughed

-Alright, get up, let's go- I said 

-What do you mean let's go?- One of the boys next to her asked to me- We're having a fucking good time 

-I'm having the best time- Gia said to me too

-We need to go, now- I said

-We're having the best time- another boy said

-Gia get the fuck up and let's go I'm not playing with you, let's go- I said

-What did you decided to do? Just get clean up and oh I want to become a mom?- The boy next to her said

-Gia get the fuck up let's go- I said

-What's your problem mom?- Gia said

-Hey, if she's a mom you know she's a MILF- on of the boys laying in the car said 

-Get up- I repeated

-For real when did you become such a dick?- the boy next to her asked me

-Excuse me?- I said

-Was it after you fucking OD?

-Get up- I said again to Gia, this time she obeyed

_We found Peter in the parking lot, we got into the car, Gia and I not talking to each other, Peter kept one hand in the wheel and one hand in my thigh and I kept one of my hands in top of his. When we arrived home, Gia run into the house._

-Thanks for taking us- I said and Peter smiled at me

-You okay?- he asked

-Yeah- I answered- I'm just surprised that after all we went through because of drugs she would want...To do that 

-Maybe you should talk to her, tomorrow, we you're both calmer

-Yeah you're probably right, you always are- I said and I kissed him- I see you tomorrow, love you

-I love you too- he said and when I was getting of the car he slapped my gently my butt making me giggle- Good night

-Sweet dreams- I said closing the car's door and I watch him drive away.

_Our separation didn't last very long, at 2 am he was knocking at my window, crying._

-You look so pretty when you sleep- Peter said pecking my lips and then swallowing- Do you think I could sleep over?

-Yeah, of course, come on- I said letting him climb the window and enter my room- It's everything okay?

_I really didn't want to know, because just the thought of him being hurt,hurt my heart in to many ways._

-Yeah, I just had a fight with aunt May, i didn't want to be there anymore- I hugged him when he finished talking

-It's okay- I said and I lead him to my bed- Come here

_That time I was the big spoon, I've never felt more in peace than when he put his head in my shoulder and just let himself be weak with me, I know why he came here, he felt the urge to relapse but instead he came to me for comfort and I was so fucking proud of the both of us . We kissed, and I felt butterflies go crazy in my stomach, this was way better than drugs, and after a fucking long time, I felt loved I felt like everything was going to be okay in this fucked up world.   
_


	19. Euphoria Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strong sexual content, strong language, drug abuse

_Nothing in the world comes close to opiate , a good vicodine 7.5 mg?_

_-_Fuck- my finger travels to my clit while I let out a soft moan

_But honestly, the best thing I've ever had is fentanil, there's not a thing in the world that compares to that. Except Peter. Peter Peter Peter, that's what I'm imagine as I approach my orgasm. You know what would be better? Peter and fentanil but I can't do both because Peter won't have me, so for now I choose Peter. I was getting there...just a little bit more..._

_-_MJ dinner's ready- my mom said entering my room, I stopped suddenly covering up with my blanket 

-Uh...okay

-Are you coming?

-Yeah...no....yeah for...yeah...for dinner, just give me a second 

-Okay- my mom answered

_So yeah, that was ruined _

-Did you two had a good time at the carnival?- my mom asked

-Yeah, it was cool- I said

-'s alright- Gia answered

-MJ said you got sick on the gravtone....

-Don't wanna talk about it- Gia said and my mom laughed

-So- she said looking at me- Peter slept over last night?

-Yeah...so?- I said smiling a little

-Are you two in a relationship?- my mom asked

-Yeah- I said smiling

-It might not matter what I think, but I really like him- my mom said smiling too

-Yeah me too- I said

-Baby just take your time- she added- You've come a long way you're delicate

-I'm not delicate

-Yes you are

-It's fine mom- I said- We've had a long conversation about this and we're helping each other out. He's been sober longer than me.

_Liz and I worked things that, turns out Peter's aunt wasn't the only woman Nate's dad was fucking.Next weeks were a blur._

-Oh my god yes- my moans filled my room Peter was sat in the edge of the bed, I was on top of him bouncing while his lips kissed my neck and I run my fingers through his hair

-Fuck MJ- Peter said into my ear- I'm...

-Me too- I said panting, when we came our lips connected and we fell into bed next to each other- Oh my fucking god, that was...

-Fucking amazing- Peter said- You're amazing

-Are we going to the Halloween party?- I asked putting his shirt on 

-Of course- he turned around a threw a hand around my waist when I returned to bed- Are we doing the fucking matching thing? 

-No please- I said

-Good- Peter said kissing my lips- God I just want to fuck you again, you get me so worked up

-You won't hear me complain- I said smirking

_He looked so fucking hot that night in his viking costume._

-Oh sorry Miss agent, are you going to arrest me?- he said when I opened the door, I laughed and I hit his chest, yep that was my decision sexy police officer

-Maybe if you're bad I do need you to arrest you when the night's over- I said, he approached me kissing my cheek and the whispering in my ear

-Then I'm going to make sure I'm a bad boy- Peter said- Hi Miss Jones

-Hi Peter- my mom told him- Have fun, and don't be to late okay?

-She'll be here before 2 am miss Jones- Peter assured- Have a good night

_Party was going great, I mean I think so, I was too preoccupied making out with Peter in the couch, I was in top of him, his hands caressing my back while we kiss and only separated the necessary so we could breath every 2 minutes or so._

-Guys I'm sorry- Betty said approaching us- MJ I think you're sister is here

-You have to be fucking joking- I said getting up when I saw Gia sitting in a near by couch, I pecked Peter's lips- Don't leave, I'll be real quick. Betty you coming?

-What are you doing here?- Gia asked me when I approached

-What am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing here?- I said

-Getting lit- the boy from the carnival told me

-I'll deal with your ass later, get up- I said to the boy

-What?- he said, I pulled him out of the couch

-I said get the fuck up- I said and lead him to the kitchen- Have you been to rehab Roy?

-No I'...

-Roy I don't give fuck- I said- I asked you if you've ever been to rehab 

-No

-Because in rehab there are some real fucked up motherfuckers, we're talking about people on the hook for armed robbery, attempted murder real fucked up shit, hardcore motherfuckers 

-It's true- Betty said next to me- I went once, it was scary- she was dressed up in a Bob Ross costume so she wasn't that scary but whatever

-You know what happens when you spend an extended amount of time in rehab?- I asked and Roy shook his head no- You tend to make friends with those hardcore motherfuckers. So let me be clear with you, if you so much as go through first base with my little sister or try to get her high again, I'll call Omar, Marlo, Avon, Mouzone y will call fucking Boddie and I will call fucking Stringer. Fuck even my boyfriend who is here right now could help. I'll have all of them standing in your fucking door. Do you understand me?

-Even Weebae- Betty said

-A 100 percent- I said without taking my eyes from Roy- Do you know what kind of people this are? This are the kind of people who will strip you fucking naked...

-MJ I think he understands- Betty said

-I don't think he does- I insisted

-Tell her you understand- Betty said

-I understand- Roy said

-There you go- I said-Now go in there and tell my little sister she looks nice.

_Another problem solved._

-I back- I said sitting on Peter's lap- Where were we?

-Mhh maybe you have to make me remember- Peter said biting my shoulder gently, I pulled his face up and I kissed his lips, his hand going to my butt caressing it- Let's go to the pool-

_ He whispered, he took my hand and he took us to the pool. He got in but I just stayed outside watching him swim. He approached swimming to where I was _

-Babe what are you doing?- I said smiling at his cuteness

-Arise,fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who's already sick and pale with grieve that thou, her maid, are fare more fair than she- He said looking up at me

-What are you talking about? I don't understand you

-Be not her maid since she's envious her vestal livery is but sick and green and non but fools wear it

-Peter you're saying stupid shit, get out of the pool please- I said

-Oh, she speaks, speak again bright angel

-Peter...stop, can you stop?- his hand took mine.

_He threw me into that pool, we kissed under the water, and once again it was just me and him in this fucked up world _

-You got me all wet- I said surrounding his torso with my legs and his neck with my arms while we floated in the warm water

-Babe we're in public!- Peter said and I laughed

-Not like that, you're so stupid- I said and I kissed him again

-Want to go home? May is working- Peter said to me kissing my neck

-Yes please- I said- I'll just text my mom

_Then I realized that maybe having a boyfriend was everything I need it, and it scared the shit out of me, because Peter went to see a friend in Malibu and I found myself confused on what I should be doing if I wasn't with him. People are always telling me about great TV shows, now I just have to watch this show. But the truth is, I don't want good TV, I don't want a novel or some slow burn or anything that feels like work, that's what I love about reality TV, it's funny, it's dramatic and I can focus on it is pure effortless entertainment.I wanna lay down one moment and then look around the next moment and realized I watched 22 straight hours of Love Island over a two day period and you're in for more. Some people may find that depressing. I don't.It is however a good way to measure depression because when reality TV starts to feel like work like...final season of Mad Men work, you know you're depressed.  
_

_Like hadn't got out of bed for 24 hours depressed. _

-How are you feeling?- Gia asked opening my bedroom door

-I think I have the flu or something- I said 

-You want me to get you something? Should I call Peter 

-No no um, If you call Peter he's going freak the fuck out and he will fly from Malibu and He's with his friends, so I'm good

-You're sure you got the flu MJ?

-Gia right now I just want you to leave me the fuck alone alright? 

_An adult bladder can hold two cups of urine, but if you're telling your bladder to hold off because you're in the worst depression of your fucking life your bladder will eventually fail and what it begins to happen is, all the toxins that your kidney have pushed into your bladder begin to travel back to your kidneys. I know what you're thinking. Michelle this is insane, don't get a kidney infection go to the bathroom. Trust me, I'm thinking the same fucking thing._

_-_Baby what's wrong?- My mom asked me, I didn't say anything I just stared up at her from the ground 

-Peter- I whispered

-I know you want Peter baby- my mom said helping me get up- Come on, let's go to the shower

_Being in the hospital it would seem like awful to a lot of people, but the truth is, I love hospitals. Plus, Peter came back._

-I should have stayed with you- Peter said to me yet again, he was laying down next to me in the hospital bed

-Babe It's not your fault- I whispered 

-You promise?

-I promise, I've been like this all my life baby- I said rubbing our noses- Not all the time, but sometimes, You make it better though 

_Then he started crying _

-I'm sorry- he said into my shoulder- I shouldn't have left 

-I love you- I said into his ear- I love you

_Everything was forgotten after that_

_-_Babe you look fucking amazing- Peter said when we were getting ready for the dance

-Babe I'm...deeply uncomfortable- I said standing up in front of him 

-Listen, you look hot plus- Peter said handing me a pair of panties- It comes with surprise 

-For your pleasure? Peter Parker you're so selfish- I said

-Oh, believe me we're both gonna enjoy this, let's say it has...some toys attached to it- Peter said smirking, he layed down in bed while I did my make up

-How did the weekend in Malibu went?

-Apart from you almost dying you mean?- He said 

-You're so dramatic-I added

-I prefer staying home with you- Peter said honestly- It was fun though

I climbed in top of him

-I got the urge to bite you- I said and he laughed

-Do it- He said smiling- I mean, we can try it

_So I bit him_

-Ow- He said 

-What?- I said smiling

-Ow- he repeated

-You don't like it?

-I don't think so- he said and he flipped us, now he was on top of me- But you do- He bit my shoulder and a moan escaped my lips

-I do

-I missed you so much- he said and he kissed my lips gently, flipping us over again with me sitting on his lap

_The gym was beautifully decorated, and everything was loud but amazing_

-Are we really all sitting right here- Suzy said- While Michelle fucking Jones is grinding her boyfriend in the dace floor?

-This is just sad- Gwen said

-You want to go to the bathroom?- Peter said into my ear- I'm so fucking turned on right now

-That's a shame big guy- I said bitting his lip- I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little more 

_The music was echoing in every corner, while Peter and I danced, his hands on my hips while I moved them side to side, mi right hand went with one of his in my hip and my left hand went to his neck pulling him into my neck so he could kiss it._

-You're the worst- He said and I smirked 

-We have a lot of night ahead of us

_But of course I couldn't be happy for one fucking time._

-What?- Peter told me, he sat next to me in the stairs I was sitting on. He pushed my hair to the side 

-I fucking hate this town- I said and he smiled

-If I could I would burn it to the fucking ground- He answered

-Peter are you in love with me?- I asked

-What kind of question is that?- He asked me, kissing my cheek-It's the only fucking thing I feel, fucking love and adoration for your being.

-Do you wish I was different?- I said, my voice cracking at the end of the question

-You're perfect like you are- Peter whispered into my ear- I wouldn't want you any other way. Some times it's so fucking annoying how much I want you all the time. But I want you, not your body with a different personalty, I love you, with every defect and with every little detail that makes you,you.

-What if we fucking got married?- I said- Like we just leave this fucking dance and go to the fucking hall

-That's fucking crazy- Peter said, but we smiled, and then we kissed- Let's get the fuck out of here

_We took his car and then we went to the town hall _

-Peter- I said before entering- Does this seems like a bad idea?

-No- he said before kissing me

-Don't we need like, a permission?

-I can forge my aunt's signature pretty easily, Think you can do your mom's?

-Yeah- I said

_Maybe this is a bad idea_

-Peter Parker do you take Michelle Jones as your wife?

-I do

_Maybe it isn't_

-Michelle Jones do you take Peter Parker as your husband?

_Michelle are you really sure about this?_

-Babe- Peter said_  
_

_Michelle..._

-I do- I said 

_Fuck_


	20. No it's not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Peter can't stop arguing 
> 
> MJ and Peter (28)

Peter came home from the officially most boring meeting in the whole fucking world. When he saw his wife, reading a book in front of fireplace a warm feeling replaced his tiredness, he went to the couch and surrounded her and he kissed her cheek.

-How did the meeting go?- she asked, and he flopped next to her, his head in her lap, MJ's hand went instantly to his curls.

-Same old same old, not the passion of my life having a meeting about financial things- Peter said-How are my girls?- he added taking his hand up to her wife's 6 months old pregnant belly.

-Again we don't know if it's a girl- MJ said putting her hand in top of his

-Stop it, she is a girl- Peter said 

-How do you know?- Peter shrugged his shoulders 

-I just know- Peter said smiling up at her- Father instinct 

-Well I think, he's a boy- MJ said- Someone said to me that if you had morning sickness it's probably a girl and if you don't it's a boy. I didn't have like any morning sickness

-I don't think that's legit- Peter said caressing her belly when they noticed a kick- Hey baby girl, you know daddy's right yeah?

-Stop it- MJ said smirking- Baby spider goes all crazy every time you speak- she added caressing her belly trying to get the kicking to stop

-Because I'm her favorite- Peter said kissing MJ's lips 

-Well that's unfair, I'm carrying you- MJ said to her belly- Did you bring my Chinese food?

-Yep- Peter said- It's in the kitchen 

-Thank you my love- MJ said 

-Tomorrow we have an appointment with Doctor Cho, so we can see the sex

-I know- MJ said rolling her eyes- It's the fifth time you've told me

-Because you forget babe- Peter added

-Why don't you go for some lotion and give me and your child a massage?- MJ asked 

-Yes miss- Peter said smiling and kissing her cheek, the lotion was in the table so he rolled MJ's (his) shirt up, MJ let out a moan when Peter started to massage her belly- So I was thinking about names...

-I'm not nameing my baby Leia or Luke- MJ said- I refuse 

-You're so boring- Peter said smirking, and kissed her belly- You'll find out mommy it's a little bit stubborn but she always ends up falling for daddy's charms 

-Keep thinking that Parker- MJ said

************

-So everything seems normal- Cho said- If I were you I would eat a little more MJ, the baby weighs a little less than it should at six months, but it's nothing to worry about

-Will do doc- MJ said, Peter kissing her hand 

-Would you guys like to know the sex?- Cho asked 

-Yes please- Peter said

-So...It looks like you're having...- Cho said looking at the screen- A girl

-Yes!- Peter said- I told you so- he added kissing her

-Great now he's going to be insufferable- MJ said taking her shirt down and caressing her belly- Traitor 

********

-So mommy said she didn't want a pink crib- Peter said to MJ's belly in their bed while she was reading-So I got you the grey one, I think you're going to love it. Has she stopped kicking?- Peter added

-For the moment- MJ said, she was being a little...fatalistic this last weeks-Her eyesight it's developing this week, unless it's not, unless she's blind 

-She's not blind- Peter said rolling his eyes- And if she's blind it's fine, blind it's fine 

-We still have no fucking name for her- MJ said 

-Don't say curse words- Peter said frowning 

-Meh, maybe she can't hear anyway, maybe she's deaf 

-Deaf it's fine- Peter said turning around to switch off the light- Helen Keller went to Harvard MJ 

-Okay, what if she's not fine, what if she absorbed her twin sibling, two heads, extra arms 

-Stop- Peter said, hugging her hip

-I'm just saying- MJ said cuddling closer to him- If anyone it's going to have a baby with two heads, three arms and eleven toes it's gonna be me

-Will you just go to sleep?- Peter said kissing her cheek

-This is your fault spider-man

*****  
-I'm back!!!!- Peter said entering the house- It's my baby girl still kicking?

-Quiet now- MJ said from the couch- Probably dead

-Okay MJ stop it- Peter said sitting nex to her- It's not funny

-Well I'm just kidding....Mostly 

-Really Em, I need you to stop- Peter said

-Babe, bad things happen- MJ said- And it just makes me feel better to be prepared when they do

-Well, nothing bad it's going to happen- Peter said- Because if it were something wrong with her Cho would have said something. Our baby it's fine, and you are too okay? So stop thinking the worst 

-Okay I'm sorry- MJ said- You're right

**********  
-OH MY GOD- MJ screamed squeezing Peter's hand- I want the drugs, I want all the drugs, now- her eyes squeezed too, in pain

-But you said you di...- Peter started

-I KNOW WHAT I SAID AND I CHANGED MY MIND- MJ said, her other hand griping the hospital bed sheets

-MJ you're almost ready to push- Cho said entering the hospital room, MJ breathed closing her eyes again 

-I need drugs- MJ said

-You can't get drugs now- Cho said- It would slow down the process 

-Good to know for the next one- Peter tried to joke 

-You're fucking crazy if you think I'm going to have another child after this- MJ said shooting daggers at him

-Okay MJ you're ready- Cho said- In the next contraction you need to push.

And surely after 1 hour and a half and a lot of swearing from MJ a loud cry filled the room. 

-You're awesome- Peter said kissing her forehead- You did so good babe, I love you.

Cho put the baby in MJ's arms, still crying

-Hi baby- MJ said, her eyes watering- It's okay, you're with mommy now

Peter was also ready to cry at any moment, approaching them, the baby instantly wrapped her little hand around Peter's pinky. 

-Hi baby girl- he whispered


	21. What If... (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if MJ hadn't stopped Peter in the bridge?  
Peter and MJ (16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave requests in the comments <3.

-I'm glad we're doing this- Peter said while they walked

-Me too- MJ said

-Know the city a little bit

-You know they executed people in this bridge?- MJ asked- They would like, put them in a basket and drown them...Sorry

-It's okay-Peter said, he felt their hands touch slightly and his stomach went crazy- Uh...There's this thinf I've been wanting to talk to you about for quite a while now

-Yeah- MJ said, they stopped their walk

-It's our last night in Europe and I had this plan...-He said taking something from his pocket- That I wanted to tell you...I'm just gonna...I'm just gonna tell you. MJ I...- MJ was waiting expectantly for him to finish the sentence- I..., this is harder than I thought

-Look loser, just spit it out, I'm sure it's not that bad- MJ said 

-I...I really like you- Peter said, MJ's face turned into one of surprise...kind of- Like...really really like you...and it's okay if you don't feel the same I unders...- his rambling was cut off by her lips in his. The kiss lasted 5 seconds and when they broke it off Peter was smiling- And you kiss me...What?

-I really like you too- MJ said, and Peter felt like crying

-That's...that's great- Peter said and gave her the little box in his hands- Open it

-Peter I can't...

-Open it- Peter insisted, MJ opened the box carefully her eyes lighting up when she saw what was inside 

-A black dahlia?- MJ asked- Like...

-Like the murder- Peter answered- You like it?

-I love it, thank you- MJ answered smiling too- You didn't have to.

-I know- Peter said

-Would you mind...-MJ said giving him the necklace 

-Of course- He said while MJ turned around, he took her hair out of her back and put the necklace on- Done

When MJ turned around they kissed again, this time a little bit longer

-If we're going to do this...-MJ said almost whispering- I need you to know that I'm not an easy person, I'm not like other girls

-I don't want easy- Peter said- And I sure as hell don't want normal

MJ smiled

-Should we go back to the hotel?- MJ asked

-Or we could take a longer walk and take pictures- Peter said holding up his camera

-That's also an option- MJ said, they walked hand in hand taking photos of each other and together everywhere and they returned to the hotel, pretty late- Do you want to come into my room?

-Sure- Peter said- You have good views

-Yeah- MJ said sitting in her bed crossing her legs- I have food in my suitcase if you want something 

-God yes, I'm starving- Peter said taking some cookies and sitting nest to MJ- Want some?

-Yep- MJ said taking one cookie- I wish we could go to Paris

-Me too- Peter said

-You know, my dad used to say Paris was the city of the dreams that came true- MJ said- He proposed to my mom there

-What happened?- Peter asked curiously

-What?

-You said he used to

-Oh right- MJ said- They got divorced 5 years ago, I guess my dad doesn't believe in love anymore

-I don't remember much about my parents- Peter said- But I remember my mom telling me once that people tend to think love makes us weak, but the truth is love is the most powerful weapon on this world

-It's true- MJ said- There are mother who have lifted cars to get their kids out 

-That's crazy- Peter said- Talking about lifting cars...I need to tell you something 

-I'm all ears- MJ said 

-Imspiderman- Peter said quickly 

-I know- MJ said unbothered 

-What?- Peter said confused

-Babe you're not actually subtle- MJ said, trying not to freak out when she realized she had called him 'babe'- And you and Ned can't lie for your lives 

-You are not...mad?

-Why would I be mad?- MJ asked 

-Because I didn't told you early?- Peter said 

-You didn't need to- MJ said

-Okay...uff that was a lift out of my shoulders- Peter said- You promise you're not mad at me

MJ pecked his lips sweaty

-I'm not mad at you- she answered- I promise 

They ended up falling asleep curled up in MJ's bed


	22. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ (24)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and suggestions <3

-Have I told you, you look beautiful tonight Mrs.Parker?- Peter said, MJ smirked up at him setting the fork down and holding her glass up.

-Only two thousand times tonight Mr.Parker- she said while Peter got his glass up too toasting- It's good to have one peaceful night 

-You like it here?- Peter said looking around the restaurant 

-I love it- MJ said and instantly smirked- I knew I married a winner, money, good in bed...What else can I ask for

Peter chuckled

-When we finish here, we can go back home and I'll show you how good I really am

-I'm not really sure I can make it to our home Parker- MJ said smirking 

-That can be arranged- Peter answered ans his phone rang at that moment 

-Babe we said no phones- MJ said

-I know I know- Peter said- It was silenced I promise I only had Tony on volume- he added taking his phone and seeing Tony's name on the screen- Just a second I promise 

MJ sighed 

"Hi kid"

-Hey Tony what's up- Peter said-It's everything okay?

"Peter don't freak out on me now okay" Tony said over the phone

-That's freaking me out- Peter answered- It's Dahl okay?- A silence was heard in the other line- Tony?

MJ looked at him concerned

"Peter, Dahl is gone we don't find her anywhere"

-What?!- Peter said- How is that possible? She's two, where the hell could she go i the tower 

"She was sleeping, and I think some one disconnected Friday and took her"

-We're going- Peter said hanging up, his hand trembling while he did so

-Peter, what's happening?- MJ asked 

-Let's go- Peter said leaving the money at the table and taking her hand

-Peter- MJ said while they were running to the car 

-Someone took Dahlia while she was sleeping

-What?!- MJ almost screamed, running faster- How's that possible?!

-That someone disconnected Friday- Peter said getting into the car, and he started driving skipping all the red lights and all pedestrian crossing- EDITH

-Yes boss- EDITH said over the speakers of the car

-Scan all New York in search of DNA or images of Dahlia Aurora Parker 

-On it Boss scan in process- EDITH announced 

-Peter- MJ said, tears forming in her eyes

-Hey, hey- Peter said taking her hand without taking his eyes from the road- We're going to find her, and I'm gonna kill the motherfucker who even dared to look at her direction 

They arrived at the compound thirty minutes later, they were received by Pepper hugging them 

-We called the cops- Pepper said when they were at the living room- But they said they can't do anything until she has been lost for more than 24 hours 

-The fuck I'm going to wait 24 hour to find my baby girl- MJ said- I'm going to search hell and heaven if I have to.

-Tony she's two- Peter said holding back his tears- I can't even...

-Boss, I found matching DNA of Dahlia Aurora Parker- Edith said over his watch- And I also found one picture of Dahlia Aurora Parker in Overhill road in door 21 floor 2

-Wait a second- Peter said- I remember that address, That's were Gwen lives 

-What?!- MJ said- I'm going to kill that bitch- she added graving her coat 

-I'll call the cops while you two go kill her- Tony said

MJ and Peter got again in the car, this time MJ driving, they got there pretty quickly, MJ went up stairs fuming. 

-You remember what door it was?- MJ asked 

-2b- Peter said knocking on it, the door didn't open- Gwen open the fucking door!!!!! I know you're inside!!!- But the door didn't open- GWEN I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL TAKE THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN.

When the door didn't open yet again, Peter made MJ stand back and her took the door down with a kick. The lights were off, but they could hear clear crying from the bedroom and Peter could recognize that cry everywhere, he went running to the bedroom, opening the door and seeing his baby in a metal crib with something on top so she would get out. MJ rushed to the crib.

-It's okay my baby mommy is here- MJ said crying now to, trying to take out the thing in top of the crib- Peter...Peter I can't

-Careful- Peter said helping her and finally getting it off

-Momma- Dahlia cried when MJ picked her up and hugged her close to her chest

-Yes baby girl, everything's okay, mommy and daddy are here now- MJ said kissing her head, Peter hugged them both, Dahlia's little hand gripping Peter's shirt.

-Daddy's sad?- Dahlia said when she calmed down- You mad at me?

-Oh, no baby- Peter said caressing her curly hair, then they heard the door open- MJ I need you to hide in that bathroom- he whispered

-Be careful please- MJ said and kissed him- And let her alive enough so I can finish her

-No daddy no wo again- Dahlia said

-I'll be back really soon baby girl- Peter said- I promise, and daddy doesn't break his promises does he?

-No- Dahlia said- I Wove you

-I love you more- Peter said- Don't make too much noise 

-Devil kid!!! I'm home- Gwen said, Peter went behind her and webbed her to the wall

-You crazy motherfucker- Peter said

-Peter!! How are...

-Shut the fuck up- Peter said- How in the world do you even dare to breath next to my daughter? Daughter of Spider-man, granddaughter of Ironman. She has the fucking avengers watching her back. Do you know what's going to happen to you now?

-You left me for her- Gwen screamed- She deserved pain!!!

-You are fucking crazy- Peter said- MJ is and will be always ten times better that you will ever dreamed of. I didn't left you for her, I left you because of this because you have huge problems up here- He added pointing at her head, you kidnapped a two year old. Are you aware of that?

-She should be mine- Gwen said- I should be your wife not her, and that baby should be mine

-I'm not going to kill you because you deserve to rot in jail suffering- Peter said- But I swear to god if you even breath near my family again, you will not see another day.

-Peter don't do this- Gwen said, but Peter webbed her mouth

-You will regret even looking at my baby's direction- Peter said

-Kid cops are coming- Tony said coming into the apartment- Where are the girls?

-In the bathroom- Peter said, Tony went inside and MJ came out of the room, she approached Gwen and she slapped her

-Crazy bitch- MJ said- I hope you're death is painful and slow, which rotting in jail I think it will be the case. 

The cops then came in.

The family went home, MJ and Peter put Dahlia to bed, but they didn't want to leave her alone in her room so they put her crib in their room. Peter was staring at her when MJ surrounded his torso and kissed his shoulder.

-Today was the scariest day of my life- Peter whispered 

-Mine too- MJ said- But she's fine now, look at her-Peter could hear Dahlia's calmed breathing -She's so little, she won't remember any of this in two days 

-But I will- Peter said- I put her in danger 

-Babe it's not you're fault- MJ said turning him around so he was facing her- She's crazy, you don't have anything to do with that 

-Maybe you're right- Peter said 

-I tend to be- MJ said smirking- I love you loser

\- I love you too- Peter said kissing her

-We're going to be fine- MJ assured- So stop worrying so much

-I'll try- Peter said kissing her cheek

-Come on let's go make out on our bed- MJ said and Peter chuckled

-Like...when we were 17

-Yes- MJ said smiling, and took his hand


	23. Back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ (24)

Peter closed the door of his home, and sighed throwing the keys somewhere he didn't even care to see. He took his shoes off in the way to the living room. He had a shitty day and he was sooo fucking tired but a warm feeling filled his chest when he entered the living room.

MJ was laid down in the couch wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, she was so concentrated in the book she was reading that probably she didn't heard him come in. Noon, their dog, was near the fireplace sleeping. The TV was on but at a low volume, MJ was eating his oreo but, with how beautiful she looked right now, he could pass it this time.  
Peter went to the couch, MJ seemed to notice his approach but she didn't take her eyes off the book, he made his way to her, laying in top of her, his head in her stomach. MJ's free hand went instantly to his hair, caressing it.

-Rough day?- She asked, Peter nodded and he felt MJ chuckle- Wanna talk about it?

-Yes- Peter said- But not now, now I only want to kiss my girlfriend

-That can be arranged- MJ said closing the book- Come here loser 

Peter relocated himself and kissed her lips

-Much better- Peter said smiling into her lips, they remained in the couch curled up in each other- I love you

-I love you too- MJ said- So...What happened?

-What didn't happen would be a better question- Peter said- First I had to go for Morgan because she hit some kid at school and Tony and Pepper were out of town, then I had three meetings, after that Shuri called and said she need it help with some things that we didn't finished because we couldn't find the solution for it, then there was a robbery at the 5th avenue's bank and I had to leave Morgan at the cabin with Happy, and then and then and then-MJ caressed his locks- You are so pretty 

-Focus loser- MJ said with a smirked

-I'm focused- Peter said kissing her cheek- I love coming home to you 

-You are such a sap- MJ said kissing his lips

-You love me

-Sadly I do- MJ said smiling- I have an Idea, since you had such an awful day...We should call for pizza and we can eat it in bed while we see star wars and then we can have a different kind of fun- she added arching her brow 

-I really like the sound of that- Peter said kissing her cheek again- You know me so well

MJ smirked and standing up from the couch, Peter gave a playful slap to her butt

-Parker!- MJ said trying to sound mad but the smile in her lips didn't fool Peter- Don't push your luck 

Peter laughed while she went to make the call for the pizza

-Noonie- Peter said calling their dog- Come here boy 

Noon went running to his side, jumping on the couch while Peter petting him.  
MJ appeared some time after, but this time she was wearing one of his shirts with science puns on it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.


	24. Our Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ (25)

-Oh my god MJ- Betty said when she finished putting the veil in her best friend's head

-Don't you dare cry- MJ said

-MJ you look beautiful- her mom said behind her

-Not you too mom- MJ said- I serious don't cry

-I'm not going to cry- MJ's mom said approaching her- Your dad would be so proud of you, Peter is a good guy 

-I know he would be- MJ said

-Girls it's almost time- Aunt May said entering the room- Oh my god MJ...I think you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen 

-Thank you- MJ said- I'm nervous It's that normal?

-Peter is up the wall...literally- May said and MJ chuckled- He thinks you're going to leave him at the altar 

\- Well, his a dumbass so I would believe it- MJ said 

-Come on people let's get this show going- Tony said entering- Peter is literally going to kill someone 

-Yeah yeah come on- MJ said taking her dress' tail and following Tony till they reached the backyard door, Peter had been so insistent on making their ceremony and the feast in the Avenger's Compound upstate, that was built again after the events of the snap. MJ was reluctant at first, but then she thought, what the hell and gave her future husband the pleasure of picking the place they were going to get married in. Tony gave her his arm to hold.

-Don't worry I'm not going to let you fall- Tony said, he wouldn't admit it ever but he cried a little when she asked him to take her to the altar. MJ smirked.

-I hope so- MJ said

-He's going to cry when he sees you- Tony said 

-He will cry a lot more when he realizes that I'm going to take his last name- MJ said 

-What?- Tony said surprised 

-Steve knows, I told him to say it at the end- MJ said- He's been through so much, and I know his last name it's a big deal for him...And he took it so fucking well when I told him I wanted to keep my last name that I changed my mind at that second

-Why didn't you tell him?

-It's more fun to make him suffer a little- MJ said and she heard the music starting

-Should we go?

-Lead the way

-This is your last chance to run away- Tony said and MJ laughed 

-I don't think I want to- MJ said, and they started to walk, she instantly locked eyes with Peter, he was smiling wider than she had ever seen. In that moment it was just the two of them. Tony and her reached the altar and Peter took her hand, kissing it instantly, MJ gave her black dahlias bouquet to Betty.

-You are something else- Peter whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Steve was in front of them, wearing a black an white suit, he had been really exited about officiating the ceremony... after he got over the fact that they weren't getting married in a church.

-We are here to witness the marriage of Peter Benjamin Parker and Michelle Sofia Jones- Steve started when the music stopped- To share their joy and to celebrate their love, Tony has told me to not make a speech like I always do, so I'm going almost straight to the point- everyone laughed- Peter and Michelle I now Invite you to make your vows in front of all your people, repeat after me, I Peter take you Michelle

\- I Peter, take you Michelle- Peter said, holding both of her hands 

-To be my wife 

-To be my wife

-To have and to hold, form this day forward 

-To have and to hold, form this day forward 

-For better for worst, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart 

-I'm gonna need you to repeat that- Peter said making everyone laughed, and Michelle chuckled- I'm so nervous 

-I can't go anywhere now, can I?- MJ smirked, Steve repeated his words 

-For better for worst, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart - Peter finally said 

-I Michelle, take you Peter- Steve started to say again

-I Michelle, take you Peter

-To be my husband 

-To be my husband 

-To have and to hold, form this day forward 

-To have and to hold, form this day forward 

-For better for worst, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart 

-For better for worst, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart 

Morgan appeared with their rings, not leaving before giving a hug to her older brother.  
Peter put the ring in MJ's finger with clear difficulty, making her smile. MJ of course got it at first try.

-Peter do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?

-I do- Peter said

-Michelle do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?

-I do- Michelle said smiling at him 

-Before we finish this beautiful joining of two souls- Steve said- Is there anyone present that has a valid reason to why this marriage should not take place speak now or forever hold your peace.

MJ's eyes were in Peter's but his were eyeing nervously to the crowd behind them, after a few seconds of silence Steve continued 

-In that case, I now pronounce you husband and wife- Steve finished- Peter, you can kiss the bride 

Peter finally seemed relaxed, he pulled MJ by the waist into a kiss. MJ smiled instantly and threw her arms around Peter's neck.

-Every one I now present you de new, Mr and Mrs. Parker- Steve said

-Oh no MJ...-Peter started but MJ made him look at her 

-Oh no, there was no mistake- MJ said with a grin and Peter's eyes instantly were clouded by the tears forming- I'm Michelle Parker now

-MJ- Peter whispered and kissed her again- I love you 

-I love you too loser 

*************

-The kid did good- Natasha said, Peter and MJ were dancing in the middle of a stage that Tony had improvised. MJ smirked up at Peter while he just watched her in absolute adoration, for a really long time they all thought MJ was going to be the tall one...But Peter grew up against all odds.

-He did- Tony said- She keeps him on his toes 

-And the hell he needs that- Clint said behind them- The kid is jumping at any chance he gots to die

-Shut up, it's time for speeches- Tony said- Me first 

-No please- Peter said

-Shut up Underoos, the adults are talking - Tony said in front of the mic- I remember the day you first told me about MJ, of course you didn't want to but you started mentioning her every two sentences 

-Tony- Peter said, his cheeks turning a little pink making MJ laugh and she kissed his cheek

-Then he started gushing about her, and then Europe happened and even if he almost died in the process he just wouldn't shut up it was always MJ this MJ that- Tony said- Even Morgan was getting tired of Peter talking, and she loves Peter talking. That said I think you two are really made for each other, I haven't seen two people that look at each other and know exactly what the other is thinking in a long time, even if it's a little bit scary is cute.

Next was MJ's mom.

-I remember when MJ was little and me, her father and her would play weddings and she walked down our hall playing Bruno Mars- she said- I'm so happy she found you Peter, you make her really happy and I appreciate it 

-I had a speech prepared- Peter said, champagne glass in his hand- But as soon as you walked down that aisle I forgot my own name to be honest so I'm just going to improvise. I'm going to start with this, Michelle, there aren't enough words in any language in this world that could come close to express how I feel about you, you are my best friend, my confidant and what's more important you are a strong independent beautiful woman with a heart of gold- MJ smiled at him from their table, holding her tears back- I don't know how the hell would you love someone like me, but you do and I'm so grateful for that. I promise to listen to you always and tell you you're right even if you're not- everyone laughed- I promise to always arrive at time to our dates and to our Saturday night movie marathon, and I hope we can do that until we're dead. I love you so fucking much Michelle Parker.

-I'm so in love with you it's ridiculous- MJ started- I'm so in love with you is legitimately stupid- she repeated and everyone laughed- I never thought I would be "that kind of girl" until I found myself drawing you every chance I got or posting silly pictures of you sleeping on Instagram or daydreaming about your laugh. I remember the time I realized you were it, we were 17 and I was sick, you came to my house with chocolate and the Harry Potter movies and when you fell asleep with your head in my lap as I caressed your hair I thought "Fuck I'm so whipped", and I'm still am. You're the best person I've ever met, and not in a kind of Perfect way but in a I would do everything for anyone kind of way. I was in a dark place for a really long time and you just came and pulled me out of it without even trying. So yeah, I'm so fucking in love with you.

Peter smiled and went to kiss her

-I know there are people who are supposed to be here and they aren't- MJ said when she and Peter separated- Your parents, my dad, your uncle Ben... but they are up there somewhere and I can assure you they are so proud of both of us. I wish they could be here.

-I wish it too- Peter said kissing her again

-Come on I'm going to throw the bucket- MJ said pecking him


	25. Euphoria Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is swearing and discussions of addiction and suicide

I took a sip from my cup of coffee watching with a smile as Peter sleeps peacefully (and handsomely naked except for his boxers) in the king side bed that occupies almost all of our apartment. I let the cup down on the table and approached him, leaving hisses from his hip to his cheek. Making him stir and smile when I pressed my lips against his.

"Hi wife" Peter said with a chuckle and between kisses 

"Hi husband" I replied pressing another smile-kiss against his lips.

"No wait, don't kiss me I just woke up I have morning breath" Peter complained but I didn't stop kissing him.

"Doesn't matter" I responded "They're good luck kisses"

"Oh, fuck my presentation with Tony Stark" Peter said and turned his face to look at the hour with nervousness, but I put his face in place again smiling and kissing him.

"Hey you're good you're good" I said "It's eight" kissing him again

"I'm so fucking nervous" he said while I showered his face with kisses "I can't fuck this up"

"You're gonna be amazing" I assured him without stopping my kisses"Want me to drive you to the tower?"

"I think I'm going to drive alone and clear my head so I don't have a heart attack" Peter answered taking a stray of my hair and putting it behind my ear "But I love you"

I rub our noses together with a smile.

"I love you too" I replied kissing him again, this time bringing my hand up to his cheek to deepen the kiss, then I kissed his nose and all of his face again making him laugh "Okay, now you have to get dressed sir"

"Mhhh I don't want to, I'm comfortable with you on top of me giving me all of those kisses" Peter said with a smile and I kissed him again.

"But you'll be late if you don't" I said and got off him landing in my side of the bed "Go go"

Peter laughed and gave me one last kiss before standing up and going to our bathroom, that you could see from our bed. I put a pillow under my head and smiled as I saw him brushing his teeth. _The love I have for this man, fuck_.

He looked back at me with one of those smiles that make you melt on the spot, and I smiled back waving my hand. I stood up from our bed, I could see my reflex on the bathroom mirror, I was in his shirt and nothing else, I approached him and hugged from behind his naked torso, I kissed his shoulder letting my chin rest there and he pressed his cheek against my head.

"You know whatever happens to day" I said "I'm proud of you"

He got dressed and I helped him prepare all of his things for the presentation stealing a few kisses here and there. When he was ready I walked him to our door, that was not so far away from our bed.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get there" Peter said "I'm going to crush this and give you the life you deserve and more"

"The life we deserve" I corrected him and we kissed goodbye

"I love you" we both said at the same time before I closed the door.

********

"Look Ali, I know you don't believe me but we're doing really good actually" I said to the older man in front of me while we were at the dinner

"Is that so?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah. for sure" I repeated "I mean, my mom and his aunt got mad at first, but then they got it, and we've been married for 6 months and it's been great, I mean it could suddenly shit flip and get super dark yeah, you know. I mean, it could but... we've found this like, amazing balance, where I'm like happy and healthy and shit. 's cool. Eh, I don't know, I guess we made each other the point and that's working"

"The point is your sobriety" Ali corrected me

"Yeah, of course and yeah, and my general overall well-being" I said

"Which starts with your sobriety" he said again

"Yeah, mhmhh and like, finding an emotional balance, you know?" I asked

"You just said you found an amazing balance" Ali said

"I...we did" I said "We have, I..I mean but I'm not perfect you know so...I'm, I'm sane though, when I'm with him, like I'm sane, saner, I'm making sane decisions"

"Michelle" Ali said "You got married at 17"

"I feel like you're not listening to what I'm saying" I said

"MJ, I don't think you're listening to what you're saying" Ali responded

"I feel like that's physically impossible"

"To what? Talk some bullshit?" he asked and I scoffed

"Huh, you know, that's what like, I don't understand about the world, 'cause, like, there is tons of people who you know, drink and do drugs and sometimes their life is good and sometimes life's just bad you know? It's fucking life there's ups and downs and shit but, I mean whether you believe me or not, I'm like, I'm good" I assure 

"Yeah yeah you said that" Ali said

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I'm doing a bunch of shit, I'm smoking a little bit of weed and taking some pills that were described to me and making sure Peter is happy and takes his" I said "I'm good"

"My point is" Ali started again "It's not gonna last"

"Yeah well, neither do a lot of couples in Hollywood" I said "And...we help each other, I love him and that's enough"

"I'm not saying you're, um, a paragon of mental health, you got your issues and you're gonna be struggling with those issues for the rest of your life, both of you, the problem is that you look at him as the only way to stay sober" Ali said "And what happens if you two broke up? What happens if he has to go out of town for a week? Huh? What happens then?"

"Yeah" I said, and I couldn't even think about it because the last time he went away to see his friends, I almost died because I didn't want to go pee because I was to depressed to get out of bed._ That's not healthy_. "Ali, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Like, for real, if...if I say some dark shit you're not going to report me to the state or something?"

"Uh, MJ, I'm not a guidance counselor, I'm just a crackhead who's trying to do a little good in this world before I die"

"You're a trip, man"

"What were you going to say?" Ali asked me

"Ah, doesn't matter" I said

"Alright, I'm sorry come one, what were you gonna say?" Ali asked

"Nah, I don't wanna"

"Say it"

"When I'm... When I'm without him, you know" I started explaining "Relapsing isn't the only thing I think about, it's darker than that, and uh, you can say that sobriety is my, uh greatest weapon all you want but, I can't reach that if I'm not with him, and to tell you the truth Peter and drugs are the only reason I haven't killed myself"

"Now we're talking" Ali said "Now you're being real and now you're being honest because this whole bullshit about being a functioning drug addict about finding balance that ain't true, that's a lie"

"It's not a lie, I'm like...super happy and in love with him" I said

"It's a lie whether you know it or not, but more importantly I don't give a fuck to hear it" He told me

"Yeah, whatever man" I answered

"Whatever man?" He asked me "Whatever man, Listen young blood, I was shooting dope before your mama's egg dropped, I've lived a whole motherfuckin' life to get to this diner to sit across from your arrogant ass, so don't you ever 'whatever' me. You're 17 you don't know shit. You think you're hard? I'm harder, you think you're tough? I'm tougher, you got clean and want to kill yourself? Same motherfuckin' story here. You know why? I'll tell you why, 'cause you don't know how to live life, you don't have the tools and you can't put that pressure into your 'husband' or whatever you want to call it hands, because news flash he's also a drug addict" Ali said to me "Michelle, do you think that's fair?"

"Don't dismiss us like that" I said "We might be young, but he's everything I got and I have a license and a ring that confirm that he's my husband, so don't...don't talk like he isn't okay?"

"I'm just trying to help you here" Ali said "What happens when you are not with him?"

"My mind starts racing" I answered quickly

"Racing about what?" he asked me

"I don't know"

"MJ be specific" he told me

"All the things I remember and all the things I wish I didn't"

"Okay, I get it, why did you called me?"

"Because" I said "I feel the need to relapse, and I don't want to"

"Why don't you talk it out with Peter?" He asked me

"I don't want to disappoint him" I said 

"Do you have drugs at your place?"

"Some pills for...emergency purposes" I said

"Fuck" Ali said "You will never stand a chance if you keep them there"

"I know" I said

"Do you really want to be clean?"

"No" I said with a sigh

"You sure?"

"Yep"

"I get it" he said

"Is that fucked up?" I asked, scared of the answer

"What? That you don't want to stay clean?" Ali asked "Yeah yeah, of course it's fucked up"

"Huh, I'm a piece of shit huh?" I ask "I have a pretty normal life, with an amazing guy and a sister who love me beyond worlds, and a mother who even if I did the stupidest thing by getting married at 17, she allowed me to live my life. And here I am, not wanting to stay clean"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're a piece of shit you're a piece of shit, all right but here's the silver lining. You're not a drug addict because you're a piece of shit, you're a piece of shit because you're a drug addict. You follow?"

"Not really" I answered

"Okay, what I'm saying is" Ali said "You didn't come out of the womb an evil person, you, Michelle, came out of the womb a beautiful baby girl who unbeknownst to her had a couple of wires crossed, so when you tried drugs for the first time you set something off in your brain, that's beyond your control and it isn't a question of willpower, it's not about how strong you are. You've been fighting a losing game since the first day you got high. So you can destroy your life, you can fuck your little sister's head up, you can abuse and torture and take for granted your mama, you can make Peter's life miserable by inevitably dragging him with you if you relapse and sit here and look me in the eye and say, as calm as can be, as cool as a cucumber. 'Imma keep usin' drugs'. That is the disease of addiction. It is a degenerative disease It is incurable, it is deadly and it's no different than cancer. And you got it. Why? Luck of the drawn. But hey, the hardest part of having the disease of addiction aside from having the disease is that no one in the world sees it as a disease. They see you as selfish, as week, as cruel, as destructive. But you have people who care about you, Peter understands, talk to him."

"You have daughters right?" I asked and he nodded "Where are they? It's Christmas eve"

"Different places celebrating with their families" he answered

"You see them often?" I asked

"I've never declined an invitation" he answered

"Wait but haven't you been clean for 20 years?" I asked

"Nah, I was clean for seven years"

"Wait really?" I asked

"Well I got 12 before that, but you know I got cocky" Ali answered "Where's your boy?"

"He's working" I answered "He's coming to pick me up in 15 minutes, I told him I was here...You know it's interesting 'cause like i kinda what I struggle with"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"The NA shit" I answered "Step one I'm cool with it, like you know, I I can, I can agree you know, I'm powerless over drugs and my life is unmanageable it's not fucking inconceivable, but it's step two, cam to believe that a power greater than ourselves could restore us to sanity. That one i just... I have some trouble with."

"Okay All right, all right, I see" Ali said "You don't believe that there's a power on earth greater than Michelle"

"That's not true" I answered "It's not true, I think there's a ton of shit with greater power than me"

"Name one" He asked me

"a Mack truck"

"Name another"

"The ocean"

"Try again" he said and I laughed

"Shit, I would say any song by Beyonce is of greater power than me" I answered

"That doesn't make any sense"

"Yeah, it does" I said

"That's not gonna cut it" he said

"Ali I don't believe in God" I said

"Guess what, God doesn't give a fuck if you believe in him" he said "He believes in you"

"That sounds cool, bit it, it doesn't really mean anything" I said

"Of course it means something, if god didn't believe in you you wouldn't be breathing"

"So you're saying the reason my dad died, is because god didn't believe in him?" I asked, now pissed

"MJ, that's not what I was saying..." He told me

"There's nothing that makes me angrier than that fucking argument" I cut him mid sentence "You know, 'cause every time some survives like a mass shooting or some terrible fucking earthquake they always say, you know, 'I survived for a reason, god saved me for a reason, I have a purpose' and then I think to myself, okay, what you're saying is that your life is more important than that six year old who died that day or the newborn who died that day or anybody fucking else who died that day, your life has a purpose, right? Well, why does your life have a purpose and my dad's or Peter's parents doesn't? Because I could argue that my dad's purpose was to raise me and my sister, to be there for my mom, to watch me get married to the love of my life. Do you think Peter's parents didn't have a purpose either? Leaving a 4 year old to his luck? That was their purpose, I think. But you know, they're dead"

"Listen..."

"Ali, if you're about to tell me that they died for a reason, or you know, whatever, I will literally walk the fuck out"

"I wasn't" he promised me

"They didn't die to teach us a lesson, okay? They didn't die to you know have us all come together or whatever the fuck people tell people when they don't have anything to say, my dad dies because he died, and Peter's parents died because they died, that's it, same stupid reason I or Peter or whatever, cam out of the womb with a couple of wires crossed. Just fucking luck" I finished just as the bell in the door made a sound, I turned around to see Peter standing there looking for me "I have to go, It was nice talking to you"

Peter smiled when he found my eyes in the diner approaching me and Ali.

"Hi Ali" Peter said, and frowned a little looking at him "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just bumped into each other here" Ali said to him and Peter nodded.

"You're ready to go?" Peter asked me and I nodded taking his hand.

"We'll see you around" I said to Ali walking away hand in hand with Peter to our car

"You sure you're okay?" he asked me stopping us before we could get into the car

"Really sure" I said and kissed sweetly his lips "Let's go celebrate our Christmas eve home"

Peter smiled at my words. 

"Okay" He answered driving us home, his hand always in my thigh, not with a sexual connotation to it, just as a sign that he was there with me, and he supported me and he understood. I didn't have to tell him I wanted to relapse, he knew me like the back of his hand, he already knew "Baby, you can't do it. I know you wan to but..."

"I wasn't going to actually do it" I quickly defend myself

"Are you...like... not happy with me or some shit?" He asked me and I looked at him as if he was growing blue hair, he kept his eyes on the road but his hand didn't leave my thigh.

"Are you fucking insane?" I asked him "You're the only reason I have to stay sober, and maybe that selfish or whatever shit and maybe it's too much of a responsibility for you, but you know what? I don't give a fuck"

"You're not responsibility for me" He told me, glancing at me real quick before turning his eyes to the road "I love you, and I'm with you as long as you let me"

"I love you" I repeat taking his hand in mine and kissing his cheek. 

I was asleep by the time we went home, and I woke up the next morning tangled up with Peter and our sheets in our tiny studio.

I'm selfish, so fucking selfish.

But who fucking cares.

It is either, Peter or death.

I'm not saying sorry for choosing him.


End file.
